


Heat of the Moment

by kissmyapplejuice



Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1898 AU, Adrien - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bondage, Candy, Carapace, Costumes, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabbles, Duusu, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, First Time, Foreplay, Frustration, Future, Gabenath Baby, Gabriel doesn't know she's Mayura, Gabriel gets himself into a pickle, Gabriel has a hard on for the bird lady, Gabriel has no control, Gabriel shouldn't be allowed to pick the music, Games, Guilt, Halloween, Het, Ice Cream, Identity Reveal, Jealous Gabriel, Kidnapping Roleplay, Ladybug - Freeform, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nathalie doesn't know he's Hawkmoth, Nooroo - Freeform, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Peacock!Gabriel, Peeping, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post canon, Rena Rouge, Revelations, Roleplay, Rude Awakening, Seducing, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Smutember 2020, Teasing, They both don't know their identities, Trust Issues, Universe Alteration, Vaginal Sex, Video Sex, Villain Lovesquare, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, and honestly who can blame him, beach, binding, but Nathalie is BAMF, but not like "the" first time, butterfly!Nathalie, chat noir - Freeform, distracted, fixed Peacock Miraculous, hawkmoth is a creeper, inspired by Radioactive (2019), interuption, kidnapping scenario, lie by omission, lollipop, long distance, mentions of emilie, nearly caught, nooroo is a bro, oneshots, peeper - Freeform, rough, smutember, striptease, sweet treats, they don't cope well with being away from each other, video call
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: Collection of the prompts for Smutember 2020 from smutember.tumblr.com's calendar. However, tweaked a little to suit my favorite villainous OTP.
Relationships: GabeNath - Relationship, Gabeyura - Relationship, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Hawkmoth/Mayura, Hawkmoth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Hawknath - Relationship, Hawkyura - Relationship, Mayura/Gabriel Agreste
Comments: 71
Kudos: 107
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server, Smutember 2020





	1. Battles (Hawkyura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Dirty Talk
> 
> Hawkmoth and Mayura's battles don't end when the heroes' do. They have one all of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I don't have a problem.
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

They both knew that this was becoming a pattern.

He would akumatize another victim. She would create an amok. They would lose, but the adrenaline didn’t stop when the battle ended. It stopped with one of them against one of the cold metal surfaces of the lair, battling for dominance over the other. Her dress pushed up around her hips and his cock sheathed completely inside of her. His thrusts hard and her cries of pleasure muffled as the subdued sounds of their coupling echo throughout the empty space until they both reach their orgasms.

That was when the battle ended for both of them.

Today was no exception. Hawkmoth had her pinned against the wall; his face buried in her neck and his hands caressing her body as she fumbles with the hidden button of his pants. The lust building in her lower belly with each affectionate stroke of his fingers.

“You’re so eager today, my little bird?” His teeth dig into the blue skin above the fur of her collar causing a soft moan to fall from Mayura’s lips. “Do you need my cock inside you that bad?”

“Please, Hawkmoth,” Her nose nudges the side of his masked face, urging him to look at her pouting lips. When their eyes connect, he can see the intense lust burning in her pink eyes, but he smirks and pulls her hands away from his waistline, pinning them above her head.

“What’s the fun in that?” His hand gently travels down her body, causing pangs of pleasure to course throughout it. She squirms in his grip, trying to break free. Trying to gain control of the situation again, but Hawkmoth is stronger than her when she is heavy with need. He finally makes its way to the apex of her thighs, teasing it with tender touches. Teasing the surrounding skin. Touching everywhere except where she wants. She whines. She didn’t want tender or gentle. She wanted hard and fast. Her thoughts are, however, interrupted as one of his fingers slides into her aching core.

“Oh, fuck,” She chews on her swollen bottom lip as he begins his slow pace.

“Mayura, you’re so wet already and we’ve barely started,” Her cheeks turn a darker blue at his words as she tilts her hips closer to him, “no wonder you were so eager to get back, I bet it was becoming unbearable,”

She whimpers as he adds another finger into his teasing, but his pace doesn’t increase. The frustration and lust build together, but Mayura’s frustration wins out. Steeling her face, and quirking an eyebrow up at him with a slight smirk on her face, “What is becoming unbearable, my Butterfly, is how slow you are going,”

Despite her need, she rips her hands out of his grip and pushes him back, causing him to stumble and fall backward onto the floor. She feels a slight disappointment as his fingers slip out of her, but she doesn’t let that deter her from her quest. Mayura slowly climbs on top of Hawkmoth, her blue fingers spread out on his chest as the other hand works at her task from earlier. He is fully hard as she takes him out of the confines of his suit and she grins as the smooth skin twitches underneath her tender touches.

“Maybe I should go slow, tease you a bit,” Hawkmoth shudders under her touch as she runs her hand up and down his shaft, slowly and methodically, “put you on edge,”

“You couldn’t,” Hawkmoth’s gloved hands reach out, he grips her hips as he thrusts upwards into her hand, “you want this just as much as I do. Probably even more,”

Just because he was right, didn’t mean that she couldn’t have some fun. She wraps her lower lips around his aching flesh and allows the wet folds of her cunt to move along his shaft. Both of them moan with each pass as she coats him with her own excitement. She leans away from him, her back arching as she continues to ride him.

“You know this isn’t enough for your pretty little pussy,” Mayura’s pink eyes flutter open as she looks down at the man beneath her. His gray eyes trained on their joined bodies.

“What is enough for it then, my Butterfly?” She was challenging him. Daring him to take charge, but he knew what she wanted. He sits up, his legs folding under her causing her legs to spread even farther apart. He cradles her close as he covers her mouth with his. Their kiss quickly becomes another battle for dominance as Hawkmoth reaches behind her to angle his cock before roughly thrusting into her. The sudden intrusion causes her to break away from their battle, crowning him the temporary winner, as she cries out. Her fingers curling around his shoulders, her face scrunched up as she adjusts to him. However, it softens into a dreamy-like expression when he makes his first full thrust. “Holy shit,”

Hawkmoth smiles as he watches Mayura’s half-closed eyes and agape mouth, her face becomes flush which darkens the splotches marking her neck. He smirks at the sight. Those were his doing. He gives another experimental thrust, reveling in the feeling of her wrapped completely around him. “That’s my good peahen,” he nips at her clothed collarbone earning a whine from the woman. Mayura begins to move her hip in pace with his thrusts, allowing the previous friction to return as he slides in and out of her. His cock and the position allowing all of the right places to be hit.

“Hawkmoth, shit,” Mayura’s half-lidded gaze falls to his face as they move together, the coil in her belly tightening with each stroke, “your cock feels so fucking good inside of me,”

Hawkmoth glides his hand down her body, settling his thumb onto her clit, “Because your fucking pussy was made for my cock, wasn’t it?”

Mayura nods without words as his thumb begins to draw circles into the swollen organ. Her hands frame his face as they keep their lips a breath away from each other. She knows this is torturing him, but it allows her to have some control over the situation. His favorite thing to do during their sessions was to cover her mouth with his, swallowing her screams like a fine nectar, but not this time. The sounds of their coupling, instead, fill the room. Moans and echoes of flesh slapping together fill the room until Mayura feels her own orgasm rush over her.

“Hawkmoth!” Her cry of his name echoes off the metal of the lair as she buries her face into the crook of his neck, her body losing any effort to stay upright. His hips continue to gently thrust up into her, letting her ride out her orgasm. Mayura’s breathing is labored as she comes back to her body, though, it still feels like jelly as the couple share tender kisses. Hawkmoth smiles against her mouth, he wasn’t done.

“I’m not quite done with you, my peahen,” Mayura’s eyes go wide as he flips her around onto her knees before taking his position behind her, “I want to hear you call my name again,”

He thrusts back into her sensitive cunt, earning yet another cry from the woman. However, that doesn’t deter her fighting spirit as she smirks back at him, “Well then, you better do something to earn it,”

Hawkmoth smiles as he brings down his hand on the exposed flesh of her ass. A yelp comes from Mayura as she falls forward, a soft fuck falling from her lips, “I don’t think it will take much especially if I keep fucking you,”

His hands grip her hips tightly, knowing full well that she would bruise, but neither cared. They would serve as reminders of this battle. They’re both relieved as their pace becomes even harder and rougher. However, as time goes on, Hawkmoth feels his pace slow while his thrusts become more punctuated and deep. It felt heavenly to him, so he lets his eyes fall shut as he focuses on the velvety feeling of her cunt wrapped around him.

“Are you getting tired, old man?” Hawkmoth’s eyes snap open to see Mayura looking up at him with a lust-filled expression, “Can your cock not take much more?”

They might be equals, but Mayura needs to remember her place when she was under him. Hawkmoth yanks Mayura up by her short hair, which does nothing but excite the woman more. His gloved hand wraps around her throat, pushing lightly down on it causing a soft whine of bliss to leave her.

“Oh, my darling Mayura,” Hawkmoth hisses in her ear as his pace picks up. Mayura’s eyes begin to roll to the back of her head, her jaw going slack as her orgasm begins to mount again, but he knows that he isn’t far behind her, “you and your pussy are the ones who were begging to be taken. So, is your little attitude because you want to be fucked like a peahen in heat?”

“Yes, Hawkmoth, that’s what I want,” His teeth bite down on her ear, sucking and nibbling on the tender piece of flesh. Mayura’s whines get louder and louder as she nears her peak. Hawkmoth smiles cockily into the side of her face when he feels the familiar flutter.

“So be a good little peahen and cum for me. Fucking milk my cock for every ounce of my cum.” Like a clock wound too tight, Mayura breaks and follows his orders. A blinding white light clouds her vision as she reaches her second orgasm of the day, and with one final thrust, Hawkmoth finds his own completion.

It takes a few minutes for them to come down from their highs. Hawkmoth slips out of her as he lays down, bringing Mayura close to his side. She cuddles into his chest as they both let their breathing calm. "I think I won this round, my love," Mayura smiles, pressing a soft kiss in his sternum as she buries herself deeper into his embrace. Once the dust of their coupling settles and her words sink in, Hawkmoth can’t help but laugh.

“What’s so funny, my Butterfly?” Mayura props herself up and begins to trace nonsense shapes into his chest.

“Will you say anything to get what you want?” They both smile at each other, but Mayura leans down and captures his lips with hers.

“I’m just a woman who knows what she wants, and knows how to play the game to make sure that I am…satisfied,”

“Hmmm,” Hawkmoth hums as he threads his fingers through her short blue hair, tugging it gently which causes Mayura to lazily moan above him, “but here’s the thing,” His light gray eyes become like a stormy sky when he looks at her, “I’m not quite satisfied, yet,”

“What do you still need?” Her pink eyes train on his face, but he puts her back on top of him.

“I’m still hungry.” They both smirk as he pulls her hips forward.

This was becoming a pattern, a need, but both of them would deny that it was something that they both wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this got you guys excited for the rest of the month. I have a lot of things planned and written and I can't wait to share them with you. I hope I don't disappoint you. Tomorrow is Foreplay and will feature...a few of the quadrants of the square.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos. They mean a lot to mean to let me know how I'm doing.
> 
> Until next time,  
> KMA


	2. The Game We Play (Hawkyura/Gabeyura/Gabenath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Foreplay
> 
> They played a variety of games with each other, but Mayura was ready for a rule change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, day 2! I really enjoyed this one, so I hope you guys like it, too.
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

Hawkmoth slams Mayura against the brick wall of one of the nearby buildings in the alley, his face burying itself into her neck almost immediately as he begins to nip and suck at the exposed skin.

They had been so close to defeating the heroes this time, but that didn’t matter. He had more _pressing_ matters. His hands dig into the tender skin of her waist causing a sensual moan to drip out of her. This was their kind of foreplay, rough and quick. Mayura chews on her lips as Hawkmoth’s begins to mark her neck, stating his claim on her. However, her pink eyes glint with mischievousness as her hands creep from his shoulders to the middle of his chest, ripping the Butterfly Miraculous from his chest as she pushes him away. Gabriel looks at her in disbelief as she taunts him with the broach.

His eyes darken as he realizes that she wants to play. She wants the chase.

“Come get me, my darling Gabriel.” With one final smirk, Mayura disappears up into the rooftops of Paris and Gabriel lets out a chuckle as he watches the retreating blue figure. He did love a challenge. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls Gorilla to come and get him. A chase was one thing, but he didn’t want a mob of people around him in his current state. Adjusting himself in his pants, he tries to will the growing erection away, but the thrill of what was to come was too exciting.

* * *

His white shoes click against the marble of the foyer as he scans the vast room in front of him. This is the only place she would go to. Adrien was at school. Gorilla, well Gabriel had ordered him to go do errands until he had to pick up Adrien in four hours. Agreste manor was the only logical place for their…activity, but the question now was, where was she hiding?

A giggle over the intercom system gives him little to no hint, so he starts to narrow down the search radius.

The atelier. _No._

The lair. _No._

The dining room. _No._

His room. _No._

Her spare room. _No._

“My, my, Gabriel, you were so hot, and now you are so very cold,” His ears perk up at her clue, and he races back downstairs. He throws open his office door to see Mayura reclining in his chair, her feet propped up on his desk. A casual smirk on her lips. Her pink eyes glittering with glee at his arrival. He takes in the sight before him, and he can’t help but smile. She looked like she belonged in that chair, the leader of an empire, and his cock that had softened in transit, instantly came back to life.

“Mayura,” He shuts the door behind him before stalking towards her. She chuckles slightly when she notices the disgruntled look on his face as he pulls his jacket off, depositing it neatly on one of the chairs in front of her perch as he circles around the furniture.

“Oh, does Monsieur Agreste not like playing games?” Mayura’s bottom lip sticks out as she mocks him, “that’s probably for the best, you are terrible at hide-and-seek,”

He feels a slight anger bubble inside of him as he puts himself in front of her, knocking her legs to the ground, “I’ve never been one for games,”

“Clearly,” Mayura looks up at him, her pink eyes burning with lust and slight annoyance at the rough handling of her lower body.

“You’re in my chair,” His steel eyes flicker down her toned body, the lingering lust and the feeling of her pressed against from earlier still fresh in his mind.

“I’m the boss though,” Mayura says with amusement as she swings one of her legs around his statuesque frame, boxing him in and preventing any sort of escape. Her dress falls up her legs, exposing her clothed core to him. He flinches slightly at the act of dominance because he found himself turned on by the display.

However, his pride was at stake, “This is _my_ office, Mayura,” That did it. Mayura tightens her grip on her fan before standing, her heels hitting the floor with a force.

“I think you need to be reminded,” She presses the tip of the fan into his chest, pushing him down onto his desk, “that you aren’t always the boss, Gabriel,”

Gabriel takes a deep breath as he feels his body give way completely, his back pressing firmly against the black wood beneath him. He notices a flash of blue dance across the ceiling. He quirks an eyebrow in curiosity, confused why she had transformed back, but the feathers tickling the side of his face tell him a different story. Looking back at her, he notices she’s changed her outfit into nothing more than a dark blue lace lingerie set, her Miraculous snuggly pressed in-between her breasts, with black thigh highs and her boots. He gasps at the predatory gaze in her eyes as she straddles him. The weight of her body presses onto his hard cock causing his gasp to become a whimper. He immediately grabs her hips, pushing her harder into him, longing for more friction, but a quick slap of the fan on his wrists causes him to retract his hands.

“No!” Her blue fingers wrap tightly around his square jaw, bringing his face to meet her fiery gaze, “you aren’t in charge, Gabriel. I decide when and if you get to play,”

“Yes, ma’am,” Mayura smirks and, without warning, rips his vest and shirt wide open. He is helpless to stop her because though he might be larger than the small woman above him, she still had the strength of the Miraculous pinned close to her chest. He wishes he had the opportunity to remove it, what he wouldn’t give to see Nathalie’s blue eyes looking at him with this intense lust.

He watches Mayura’s face as her hands run over his toned chest. It was almost like she was calculating what to do next like a bird of prey strategizing how to get their next meal, and though the peacock wasn’t that kind of bird…Mayura was. Leaning forward, she takes his earlobe in between her teeth, pulling it slightly earning a moan from the man beneath her. She smirks and continues downward, nipping at his jaw before sucking on the tender skin where his neck and shoulders meet, marking him as hers. Raising herself up slightly, letting her hand drift between them as she begins to fondle him through his pants. Gabriel screws his eyes shut as he tries to not give in to his basic urges, not wanting to let her win, and she can’t help but chuckle softly as she watches his resistance.

“I know you’re bad at games, Gabriel, but I didn’t realize you were such a sore loser,” She reaches up, unsnapping his pants and pulling at the zipper which causes him to twitch as he is given some relief from the confines of his tight trousers, “plus, it’s not like you aren’t getting a reward,”

“This isn’t…” She reaches past his waistline and takes him into her hand with a satisfied grin when she finds him hard. Gabriel’s eyes shoot open as he tilts his hips upward as she begins to pump his shaft.

“What?” Mayura smirks as her lips ghost across his neck, “this isn’t what you had in mind? You’re usually in control, I thought we could use some variety,” His cock twitches underneath her again and she hums with glee, “it seems like you’re enjoying it though,”

Gabriel squirms underneath her as her hand quickens. His breathing becoming shallow which does nothing but please the woman above him. Eventually, it becomes too much for Gabriel, and he gives in to her game.

“Please,”

“You’re ready to play by my terms?” He quickly nods unable to form words because of the pleasure coursing through him, and Mayura smiles and lifts herself further up. Gabriel watches attentively as she pulls him through the hole in his briefs. Eying him with a greedy look before flickering her pink eyes to meet his gray, “you are lucky that I am not a patient woman,”

Pushing the lace aside, Mayura sinks down slowly onto his stiff cock with a satisfied moan leaving both of them. Gabriel’s eyes roll into the back of his head as she slowly encases him completely. Her fingers curl around the tie that is still secure around his neck, twisting it in her grip as she rolls her hips forward.

“Mayura,” Her name sounds like a prayer as it falls from his mouth. His hands instinctively grip her thighs as he revels in the new sensation. Her hands cover his as she begins to slowly move above him. Soft whines fall from the couple as their pace begins to quicken. Mayura lets her eyes fall shut as her pleasure begins to mount, and she throws her head back with the quickening pace as whispered profanities fill the office. Gabriel cracks his own eyes open as he looks up at her.

This was his chance.

His hands travel up her sides, basking in the soft feel of her smooth skin. His eyes remain focused on her face to make sure that she is none the wiser to his plan as his fingers trace along the swell of her breast. Mayura purrs in approval at the electric sensations, but her eyes remain closed as she rolls her hips even faster. His heart skips a beat when he finally reaches the Peacock Miraculous. Her eyes snap open, but before she can stop him, Gabriel rips the brooch from her body before throwing it across the office. Gabriel’s other hand wraps around the back of Nathalie’s neck as his lips come crashing onto hers and he quickly adjusts their position. His hand slides under the lace of her bra, molding the flesh with his hands. Nathalie throws her head back as he begins to pinch and pull at the tender nipple, her own hand tangling itself in his hair as his mouth travels downward to capture the peak in between his lips. He smiles as his grip transfers to her hips, his hold with most assuredly leave bruises as he snaps his hips against her at an unforgiving pace. Soft chants of yes and harder fill the large space as Gabriel feels the flutter of her inner walls.

“That’s it, my Nathalie,” He lets go of her breasts and looks at the pleasure contorted face of his lover with a smirk, “that’s it,”

She looks down at him with her blue eyes begging for completion. One final hard snap of his hips sends her over. Her head falls back, opening her neck up, and Gabriel can’t help but dive in and mark her just as she had him. His pace begins to quicken again as he feels his own end approaching, and Nathalie squeezes her eyes shut as she feels another orgasm coiling in the pit of her belly.

“Holy fuck, Gabriel,” Her hands hold onto his shoulders tightly, her nails leaving half-moons in the fine fabric of his shirt as she begins to meet his thrusts again. It isn’t long before their endings come and they are both lying down on the desk, their breathing ragged and bodies covered in sweat. Nathalie buries her face into his bare chest as he gently caresses the ridges of her spine.

“Not our usual foreplay, but I quite liked it,” Nathalie giggles as she sits back up, looking down at him with the sweetest smile. Her loving blue-eyed gaze causes a blissful smile to stretch onto Gabriel’s face. He reaches up, gently running a thumb over her cheek. She sighs as she leans into his touch, smiling softly. Gabriel smiles lovingly back at her as moves his thumb to run over her kiss-swollen lips. Nathalie's smile quickly morphs into one of seduction as she takes the appendage into her mouth, sucking on it lightly as her hands wrap loosely around his wrist.

“It was nice to be in control for once,” Gabriel can’t help but agree with her statement even though most of his focus is on her mouth.

“Yes, it was a good change of pace. I quite liked being ordered around by you,” A burst of excitement shoots through Nathalie, a slight bit of hope glinting in her eye.

“Enough to do it again?” Gabriel’s absent look focuses back on the woman above him, who is grinning from ear to ear, and he can’t help but let his heart swell at her joy.

“Oh, definitely.” An uncharacteristic squeal leaves Nathalie as she leans down to kiss him, and Gabriel can’t help but feel happy with her. Her joy was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Day 3's prompt is Striptease, and it's a silly one so I just want to prepare you that it's not going to be explicit.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos because I like them. They make me feel good.
> 
> Until next time,  
> KMA


	3. Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) [Gabenath - M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Striptease
> 
> Nathalie's attention wasn't on him, and Gabriel didn't like that one bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, Day 3. This one isn't explicit, tbh its a little silly. I had a lot of fun writing it, and it was a nice change of pace from everything. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

It had been a long week, and Nathalie was happy to just be in bed with her pajamas on and a good book and no distractions.

However, Gabriel wanted something else. He clears his throat from the bathroom door with a cheeky smile, but Nathalie looks up at him with an unamused expression causing his smile to falter.

“What is it, Gabriel? I’m reading,” Her eyes go back to her book as she flips to the next page. Gabriel blushes as he awkwardly shifts around in his stance.

“So, it’s been a long week…”

“It has,” Nathalie’s tone is stoic as she is undeterred from her reading. It’s clear to him that she isn’t interested in having an actual conversation as long as that book was in her hand. Gabriel feels annoyance begin to bubble in his chest as he watches her eyes scan over the pages. He wanted her attention…right now. He takes his phone out of his robe pocket and quickly scrolls through his music to find a good song but lets out a disgruntled groan when he comes up short. This was one of the major downfalls of being such a fan of classical music. No good songs for the plan that he was formulating inside of his head. However, his face lights up when he remembers one of Nathalie’s favorite songs.

Nathalie’s ears perk up as the Eurythmics begin to play. Her eyes slowly drift back up to see Gabriel standing quite rigidly and looking rather uncomfortable judging by the look of horror on his face, and she quirks her eyebrow when she sees him relax slightly as soon as he notices her eyes on him. Gabriel feels his excitement grow when he gets his wife’s undivided attention on him, and he takes a deep breath to calm his growing nerves. He had never done something like this before.

She watches him with growing curiosity, “Gabriel, what are you doing?”

 _Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree_?

Nathalie’s eyes go wide as Gabriel lets one of the shoulders of his silk robe fall with a swing of his hip. She gulps at the sudden suggestive look on Gabriel’s face, her hands gripping onto her book tighter as she begins to piece together what is happening.

 _He isn_ _’t…he wasn’t…_

However, she gets her answer before she finishes the thought as he lets the other shoulder fall, his body swaying to the slow and awkward rhythm of the song. Gabriel slowly begins to approach the end of the bed, the robe falling into a puddle on the floor as his eyes zero-in on her. The intensity of his steel gaze causes her to blush as he begins to unbutton his pajama top with the drum beat of the song. Nathalie’s eyes flicker between his fingers and his face but tries to keep her composure as much as possible.

Gabriel swallows nervously at her lack of expression, but continues at his task, allowing the white pearl buttons to fall out of their holes until the final one pops out. Nathalie curses herself silently as her breath hitches when his toned chest and abs are revealed. Her fingers itch to reach out and touch the newly exposed skin, but she chews on her bottom lip. This whole display was ridiculous, and she didn’t want to encourage it.

“Gabriel, this is rid…” Gabriel feels a little bubble of disappointment at her reaction, but he reaches forward, determined to keep going. He had come this far, what did he have to lose? His long fingers wrap around the top of her book before whipping it across the black wood of their bedroom floor.

Nathalie watches in horror as her book slides further away from her, her last mode of defense from the insanity that was her husband. Her head gradually turns back towards Gabriel as he begins to slide the shirt down his arms before throwing it carelessly to the side. One of his hands tangle into his graying hair while the other travels down his body to undo the ties of the matching bottoms. Nathalie shifts uncomfortably on the bed, her fingers gripping onto the sheets firmly as she watches the strings come loose. She might think the whole display was silly, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t…reacting to it. Gabriel smirks when he sees the slight pink of her cheeks.

He was winning.

His other hand joins the other on the waistband as he begins to slowly pull down his pants, his hips moving to the slow and steady beat of the song, which much to his dismay was proving harder than he thought. Eventually, the silk pants fall to the floor leaving him in nothing more than his briefs, and with a seductive smile, he kicks them aside and thrusts his hips forward.

That was the last straw for his wife.

“Okay, this is too much,” Nathalie untangles herself from the sheets as she gets up from the bed, stalking over to the dresser where Gabriel’s phone was.

“Nathalie, what-?” Gabriel’s eyes follow her and watch as she shuts off the music. The silence in the air is deafening as his eyes remain fixed on her breathing. Trying to note any signs of distress. However, an unexpected noise fills the space. Nathalie’s laughter. She slowly but surely turns to face him while she tries to gain her composure, but the gleeful smile on her face shows that she’s failed as she takes in his state of undress. Suddenly, Gabriel feels very exposed in just his briefs.

“Of all the ridiculous things you have done to get my attention,” Nathalie steps forward, pushing him onto the bed with a huff. Not that it took much. Gabriel was in a state of confusion as he watches Nathalie begin to crawl over him, “this has got to be up there as the most ridiculous,”

“Well,” Gabriel’s breath hitches as Nathalie begins nipping and lightly kissing his neck, “you weren’t paying attention to me,”

“Oh?” Nathalie smiles into the crook of his neck, her hand drifting down to fondle his cock through his last article of clothing causing Gabriel to let out a strangled moan. “Did you ever think about asking?”

“No,” Her grip tightens as she moves her hand up and down his shaft, Gabriel’s hips angling to meet her movements.

“So, Gabriel,” Nathalie sits back against his legs, settling her clothed entrance over his hard cock. Her eyes dark with lust as she looks down at him. The sight causes Gabriel to gulp as he feels whatever rational thought he had had leave his head and the remainder of his blood rushes downward, “do you want to ask me something?”

“Yes,” He blushes when Nathalie quirks one side of her mouth upward, “can we please have sex?” Nathalie bends down covering his lips with hers for an exchange of tender and possessive kisses. They smile as Gabriel flips them over, the kisses becoming more possessive as they both battle for the upper hand. However, Nathalie pulls back as she starts to laugh again.

“What?” Gabriel can’t help but join her as he pulls her shirt over her head, thanking his lucky stars that she had decided to go to bed without any type of bra. His lips wrap her hard nipple, reveling in the squeaking sounds that happen in between her giggles as she squirms under his touch.

“Sweet Dreams is such a bad song to strip to, why the hell would you choose it?”

“Really?” Gabriel pops the nipple out of his mouth as he looks back up towards Nathalie’s face. “That’s what you’re thinking about right now?”

“It was just a really poor choice, and I’m trying to understand it,” Gabriel leans back, propping himself up with his arms.

“It’s all I could think of in the moment,”

“But the Eurythmics? Really?”

“I thought you liked the song,”

“Who doesn’t like the song?” Gabriel can’t help but agree. There was a reason that it was still being sung throughout the decades, “but like the Eurythmics?”

“I don’t need your judgment, Nathalie,”

“I mean,” Nathalie calms to a soft chuckle, “you should have seen it. You would be laughing at it, too,”

“I don’t need this,” Gabriel goes to get up, but a sharp pull from Nathalie brings him back down on the bed, her legs locking around him.

“Oh, no, Monsieur Agreste,” Gabriel feels a surge of pleasure course down his body at her darkened tone, “you are going to finish what you started.” Her hand snakes back around the back of his neck, pulling him down. Her teeth nipping at his lower lip. Gabriel smiles into her dominant claim as his hands grip the sides of his waist tightly.

Sweet dreams were definitely made of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it...Gabriel shouldn't be allowed to pick the music. I hope it didn't disappoint you guys. Day 4's prompt is Oral Sex, and we are going to explore that last quadrant, Hawknath.
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> KMA


	4. Stay (Hawknath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Oral Sex
> 
> Nathalie never wanted this. Hawkmoth wasn't someone to trifle with, but as the months went on, his visits were becoming more and more tolerable. (Nathalie doesn't know that Gabriel is Hawkmoth)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep boop. Here ya go.
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

Nathalie’s hands run across the leather of Hawkmoth’s mask, cursing that there was no hair to grasp onto as she tilts her hips up towards his mouth. Hawkmoth chuckles slightly as he flattens his tongue against her clit, amused by the way she squirms under his touch. Who knew such a stoic and quiet individual during her day job could show such emotion when experiencing such a mass amount of pleasure? He was still debating which Nathalie, he preferred. Her moan pierces through his thoughts, bringing him back to the present. He grins at the sound, it was one of his favorites, as he wraps his lips around her clit as his gloved fingers hook slightly, hitting that spot inside of her that made her scream. However, the scream didn’t come. Looking up, he sees her face scrunched up in concentration.

She was doing it again.

Trying to resist her own body’s desire to give in to the pleasure of his mouth on her. Her brain so focused on the fact that he was the most hated man in Paris, the person who had put her charge in danger countless times…a villain.

“Nathalie,” Nathalie’s blue eyes snap open at the sultry teasing nature of his deep voice. She looks down to meet his steel-colored gaze and sees the amusement behind them as he nips at her thighs. His fingers moving in and out of her in a slow and calculated pace, his thumb having replaced his mouth as he rubs smooth circles into her swollen organ. “I see you resisting again,”

“I-I…” Hawkmoth curls his fingers again causing Nathalie to let out a low moan, “fuck,”

Hawkmoth hums into her thigh, his mouth leaving sloppy wet kisses up and down her leg, “What was that, my dear?”

“Put your mouth to better use, Papillion,”

“Your wish is my command, Nathalie,” Hawkmoth bends down again, replacing his thumb with his tongue. It isn’t long before Nathalie’s body is begging for release. Her nails dig into the leather of his mask as she pulls his face closer to her core, riding his tongue and fingers even more. Hawkmoth holds onto her thighs, increasing his ministrations on her sensitive folds until she finally bursts. Her back arches off the bed as she finally gives in to her body’s cries, her scream piercing the quiet apartment.

Hawkmoth smiles, drinking in her pleasure as he languidly runs his tongue over her. Reveling in every twitch caused by the over-stimulation. He sighs as he pulls himself away from her, licking his fingers clean before wiping his mouth as he looks down at Nathalie’s nude and sated form.

“I hope that suffices for any tension or frustration that I caused this week with my akumas,” Hawkmoth goes to stand, but Nathalie grabs his hand causing him to look back at her.

“Why me?” Her blue eyes plead with him for answers that he didn’t have. She had no idea who he was. She had no idea that he was her boss who had been harboring feelings for her for months. He feels a slight pang of guilt at his lie by omission. It was just…that doing this, as Gabriel, would feel like he was betraying Emilie, but Hawkmoth was free. Free to love and pleasure Nathalie in a way that Gabriel wasn’t ready to do.

“Because, my dear,” Hawkmoth crawls back over her, placing lazy kisses up her body as he ascends, “there is something about you that feels like,” he looks down into the endless ocean of her blue eyes, his heart swelling like it did every time he looked at her, “home,”

“Stay,” Hawkmoth is taken aback by her request. She had always been so eager to get him out of her apartment, to wash him off of her, and forget about their encounter until he showed up on her balcony the next week. Nathalie notices the panic on his face and quickly tries to recover, “at least stay until I fall asleep,”

“Okay.” Hawkmoth doesn’t know what compelled him to agree with her request, but he watches as she disappears into the bathroom to clean up. He settles under her covers, getting comfortable while he waits for her return feeling like a silly schoolboy eagerly waiting for his crush to talk to him first. He felt pathetic, but those negative thoughts leave his mind when he hears the door open back up. Nathalie comes back into the room clothed in an over-sized shirt and sleeping shorts, and Hawkmoth could swear she’d never looked more beautiful. She settles into bed with him, her head resting on his chest as she curls into his side. It was Hawkmoth’s turn to ask a question.

“Why?”

“Because as much as I pretend like this doesn’t mean something,” She takes her glasses off and Hawkmoth reaches over her to place them on the nightstand, “you are starting to feel like home, too,”

“You don’t even know what my face looks like or my name,”

“I don’t need to,” Nathalie traces circles into his suit jacket as they both let out a yawn, “this has become…something over the last couple of months. I don’t know what to call it, but it’s something. You’ve made me dinner. Sat with me while I’ve complained about work. You’ve proven to be a better listener than anyone that I know. Sometimes, you don’t need to see a person’s face to know that they mean something to you. I mean look at it this way, people start online relationships and friendships without having actually met each other, right?” Hawkmoth nods at her question, “and they do that with just a feeling in their bones and a prayer, so why can’t I do the same? You might be a villain right now, but at the end of the day, you’re still a man.”

Hawkmoth strokes her hair, his cheek pressing into it as he contemplates her words. Would she be disappointed to find out his real name? To know who he actually was? He doesn’t know how much time passes before he formulates his response, “Nathalie, I…” a soft snore interrupts him, and he looks to see that Nathalie was now fast asleep. Hawkmoth feels his heart clench at the sight, and he knows that he should get up and leave but his own eyelids start to become weighed down.

“Just a small nap. I’ll leave before she wakes up.” That’s what he told himself as he lets sleep overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been intrigued by the idea of Nathalie just not knowing who Hawkmoth is, and what would happen with that so this is *technically* part 2 of 3, the other parts will be Day 10 and Day 12, so look forward to that. Tomorrow's prompt is First Time, and we are going into a university/college AU with some Gabenath!
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> KMA


	5. As The Record Plays (Gabenath University/College AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: First Time
> 
> There was something about tonight that made Nathalie and Gabriel think that their relationship was going to take another step. Maybe it was the music or the downfall from the stress from exams, but tonight was different and neither of them was complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a University/College Gabenath
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

Nathalie reclines on the old sofa in her loft with her headphones on and her new vinyl spinning on the machine. Her eyes shut as she lets the music wash over her to let the stress from her latest round of university exams melt away. She was ready to spend a quiet night in with her boyfriend of five months, and just forget about the fact she was unsure how she had done on her economics final.

A soft tap on her foot startles her and her eyes snap open. She sees Gabriel looking down at her with a bag of Chinese food in hand.

“Hey there,” The side of his mouths quirk upwards as he looks down at her, and she can’t help it as her heart skips a beat as she takes off the headphones. She returns his smile and gets up onto her knees, placing a tender kiss on his lips.

“If there aren’t crab rangoons in there, I will not hesitate to dump you,” Gabriel chuckles as he places the takeout on the kitchen counter while Nathalie busies herself with unplugging her headphones from the record player to let her music drift through the space. Both of them smile as the sultry melody invades every corner.

“Well then,” Gabriel rushes back over and quickly sweeps her into his arms. A fit of giggles fills the room as Nathalie holds onto him for dear life before he places her on the small kitchen island in the center. “It’s a good thing that I got two orders for you, my love. Can’t have you even thinking about doing that.” Nathalie’s chuckles fade as his hands gently run up her thighs to settle on her hips, the food forgotten as the familiar pang of lust begins to grow in her belly. Framing his face with her hands, Nathalie brings his mouth to hers. As their kiss becomes more heated, one of his hands starts to travel upward going underneath her shirt. However, he pulls away from her when the tip of his fingers brush against the lace of her bra, almost like he had touched a hot flame, and takes in the ragged sounds of her breathing and lust bubbling in her eyes.

“What?” Confusion dances over Nathalie’s face as she searches his slightly distressed expression. “Gabriel, is there…?”

“No,” Gabriel takes his hand away from her breast and tucks the rebellious red streak in her hair behind her ear, “no, nothing is wrong,”

“Then why did you stop?” Nathalie knows there is an annoyance in her tone as she feels his rapid heartbeat beneath her fingers. They had gone much further than this, so she didn’t understand his hummingbird heartbeat.

“I, I…” Gabriel swallows as he looks into her blue eyes and thinks on the last four years. Nathalie and he had met the first day of classes and had become fast friends. They were both analytical and focused which made them ideal study partners despite having different majors. Her, economics and business management, and him, fashion and textiles. They pushed each other.

There had always been an unspoken attraction between the two of them, but there was a problem; he had a long-term girlfriend, Emilie Graham de Vanily. So, they just let that attraction sit on the back burner through the years. Bubbling and brewing and surfacing at the most inconvenient times, but still, they remained just friends despite Emilie’s suspicions. He had held Nathalie’s hand through some break-ups with a few boyfriends and two girlfriends, trying to encourage her to not give up, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy to see them all fail despite having his own girlfriend. That is, he had one up until seven months ago when Emilie had broken up with him out of nowhere, claiming that they had grown apart. She had been right, but that didn’t mean that she hadn’t hurt him. However, the breakup finally gave him the freedom to pursue the dark-haired beauty in front of him that matched him in every way possible, though it did take a couple of months to convince her that she was more than just a rebound.

“Gabriel,” Nathalie’s soft voice pulls him out of his reverie, and he is touched by the look of concern on her face. He leans into the tender strokes of her thumb on his cheek, “you okay?”

“I’ve never been better,” Gabriel’s eyes darken as a lustful look clouds his expression, “but I am famished,”

“Why didn’t you say that? There is a reason we got…”

“Not for food,” Nathalie’s eyes go wide as she processes his statement.

“Oh, um,” A faint blush appears on her cheeks as she stumbles over her words. Gabriel’s lips crash onto hers, and Nathalie quickly arches into his touch. Her hands clawing at the candy-cane tie around his neck, silently cursing the stupid bit of fabric. She hated the fact that he wore so many layers. There was no reason that a twenty-two-year-old should be wearing a three-piece suit and tie as his normal everyday wear.

“You wear too many layers,” Nathalie complains between kisses as she throws the tie haphazardly away from her and begins to pull the beige jacket from his body.

“So you’ve said before,” He lets the jacket fall to the floor and makes quick work of Nathalie’s over-sized and faded band shirt. He hooks his hand around the back of her neck, deepening their kiss even more. Nathalie gasps as the soft, hand-crafted fabric of Gabriel’s vest brushes against her sensitive skin making goosebumps erupt all over her.

“And yet, you still wear too many,” He chuckles softly as his lips make their way down her neck as his hand falls to the clasp of her bra, unhooking it with expertise. The garment falling from her body exposing the top half of her body to the cold apartment air.

Gray meets blue as he takes her pert nipple into his mouth. Nathalie moans as Gabriel gently rolls it with his tongue, tugging on it slightly with his teeth as his other hand expertly fondles the other one. She gets lost in Gabriel’s attention to her chest, the desire growing with each flick of his tongue. Gabriel takes full advantage of her distraction to manipulate her to get her shorts and panties down her long and shapely legs. Nathalie doesn’t even notice her body being manipulated, far too engrossed in what Gabriel’s mouth was doing, until he is throwing her bottom layers over his shoulder and the cold countertop is pressing into her ass. She feels oddly exposed but thinks that it has more to do with the location than her current state of nudity.

“Gabriel,” She watches as he goes to his knees, his face eye level with her aching slit. She blushes a color that she imagines matches the color of her hair, “don’t you think we should move this elsewhere?”

“Why?” Gabriel’s hands run up her legs, spreading them further apart. Nathalie watches as his eyes get a predatory look to them as he leans in close. “The kitchen is where we eat, isn’t it?” Any protests that she had were immediately forgotten when his tongue sweeps across her wet folds. She falls back onto the island with a moan as his lips wrap around her clit. Her hand tangling into his gelled blonde hair as he sucks and nips gently at her apex earning moans and groans that would certainly alert her neighbors to their activities. Her other hand reaches up and begins to fondle her breast as Gabriel’s long pianist fingers enter the equation.

“Holy shit,” Nathalie arches off the cold countertop as Gabriel slips a finger into her. His pace is firm and quick, much to her liking, and she finds the familiar swell of an orgasm in her lower belly as he inserts another finger. More profanities begin to fall from Nathalie’s lips to Gabriel’s glee. He knew that she was getting close. His thumb replaces his mouth as he leans back to admire the way that his fingers moved in and out of her with ease. His eyes flicker up to see her face flush and her eyes trained on him from behind her glasses as her hips move with him. However, it wasn’t long until his mouth was watering, desperate to taste her on his tongue again.

“Fuck, Nathalie, you look beautiful,” He dives back down. His mouth replacing his fingers. Nathalie yelps at the sudden absence of being filled, but it morphs into a moan when Gabriel’s tongue thrusts inside of her before moving up to work her clit. His hands dig into her thighs as he keeps her legs spread wide for him. Every swipe of his tongue and bump of his nose against her swollen organ causes an electric current to course through her until her hands pull tightly at his hair as her orgasm washes over her. Gabriel hums as Nathalie floods all of his senses, the corners of his mouth turning upwards as she rides out her release on his tongue. Her staggered breaths mingling with the music playing in the background, surprisingly on beat. Gabriel doesn’t have much time to pay attention to the song before Nathalie is pulling him up and slamming her lips against him.

Every button is a tedious task for Nathalie. She just wants to rip the damn vest and shirt off of him, but she knows that he won’t be pleased since he had sewn them both himself.

“Too many buttons,” He begins undoing the buttons of his shirt as she undoes the last red one of his vest, their lips still firmly glued to each others. They both quickly pull it from his body and work on getting rid of the white shirt underneath. With the last button, Gabriel pulls it off of himself as Nathalie’s hands trail down his toned abdomen before stopping at his belt. She pulls away and looks at him in a way that gives them both pause.

They had been here before, but tonight felt different from all of those other times. They normally didn’t go any farther than this. Their sexually-charged evenings had typically ended with her giving him head before they both drifted off to sleep. However, tonight was more passionate and desperate than the others. Nathalie takes a deep breath and hops off the counter. Gabriel curses silently in his head, thinking he had gone too far but the pull at his hand grabs his attention. Nathalie, in all of her nude glory, was pulling him towards her bed.

“It might be a stereotype, but I would like our first time to be in a bed,” Gabriel smiles as he allows her to pull him. She settles on the edge of the bed and looks up at him, her eyes asking permission to continue. He gives her a sharp nod, and her hands pull at his belt buckle and unsnaps the button of his pants before pulling them down. He moans as the constraining fabric gives way, letting his head fall back as Nathalie pulls down the last remaining barrier between them. Nathalie smirked as Gabriel’s cock slaps against his stomach, already hard and ready.

“Eager?” Nathalie quirks an eyebrow up as Gabriel steps out of his pants, pulls his socks off, and returns to the position in front of her. She reaches out, her hand wrapping around his engorged member causing Gabriel to let out a low whine.

“How can I not be?” Gabriel smiles down at her and gestures to her form, “have you seen you?” Nathalie kisses the head of his cock, giggling as it jumps slightly at the delicate touch. Gabriel’s hand tangles into her hair as her lips wrap around the head, slowly making her way down with her tongue pressing lightly into the underside. It was heavenly. He watches her bob up and down, her cheeks hollowing out with each stroke. Profanities along with her name fall from his lips as he feels a familiar tightening in his balls. He pulls her off of him, and looks down at Nathalie, taking deep breaths to keep his own composure.

Taking the hint, Nathalie begins to crawl backward until she settles into the middle of the bed and when she looks at him, Gabriel feels his heart fall to his stomach. This might not have been either of their first times, but there was something about Nathalie that made him feel like a foolish virgin all over again. Nathalie’s own panic begins to grow in her chest at his hesitation, and she suddenly feels like she’s jumped the gun.

“I’m sorry, I assumed where the night was going, and…” She goes to cover but Gabriel’s hand stops her.

“Sorry,” Gabriel kisses her softly and lays her back down, “got distracted by a goddess,”

Nathalie giggles as he places worshiping kisses all over her neck and chest as Nathalie’s hand reaches for the nightstand drawer. Her hand falls short as she lets herself succumb to the gentle kisses. Soft laughs dance across her skin as she quietly moans at his touches, Gabriel’s hand reaches into the drawer, her forgotten mission, and pulls out a foiled condom packet.

“Was this what you were looking for?”

“I was,” Nathalie’s half-lidded blissful expression looks up at him, “but I got distracted by a silly man,”

“A very silly man indeed,” Gabriel rips open the packet with his teeth as his fingers drift down to the bundle of nerves in between her legs and is happy to find that she was still wet with excitement. Nathalie watches his fingers with fascination, they were her favorite feature of his. When he looks back up to her, he can’t help but laugh when he sees where her attention is, and the sound causes her to glare up at him.

“What’s so funny, silly man?” He leans down to kiss her as he rolls the condom onto his cock.

“You,” Gabriel brings his fingers up to her lips, running his thumb over her bottom lip, “and your fascination with my fingers,”

“You would be fascinated with them, too, if you were me. They are very good at…playing me,”

He hums with a smile as he presses their lips together, “I can think of a few things that play you right,”

Nathalie props herself up to deepen the kiss, “I can think of one more,”

Gabriel pulls away and looks down at his cock that is nudging at her entrance, “Are you ready?”

The song playing on the record changes to another low and sultry song, shifting the feeling in the room as both of their eyes darken in lust, “Please,”

He silently groans at her permission and takes his cock into his hand before lining himself up with her entrance. Thrusting slightly so just the tip goes in, but something seemed off about their position. Gabriel wraps one of her legs around his hip as the other hand grips onto the wrought iron of her bed frame before sheathing himself into her completely. Nathalie gasps as her other leg tangles around his leg. This position felt better. He pulls out slightly before thrusting back in, experimentally, causing both of them to groan in pleasure.

“Holy shit, Gabriel,” They both laugh as Gabriel falls to his elbows, and Nathalie is quick to capture his lips as soon as they are in reach. Gabriel’s thrusts become more confident, and they are matched by Nathalie’s hips moving to their steady rhythm. Thrusts become faster and deeper, and lips venture from each other to necks and chests. The sounds of their coupling outshine the music as they make sweeter sounds all their own. Words of love and requests are passed between them as their peaks start to build. Nathalie’s nails dig into Gabriel’s shoulders and down his back causing a new jolt of pleasure to course through him.

“Nathalie,” Gabriel’s moan is breathless as he feels the quiver of her velvet walls. He leans back onto his heels, pulling her hips upward and placing one of her legs onto his shoulder. The new angle causes Nathalie to yelp in pleasure as Gabriel penetrates her even deeper than before. His thrusts start to falter as he feels his own ending start to build. She senses his end, so her hand drifts down and starts to rub circles into her clit as her eyes remain focused on his face. His grip on her thigh tightens as he places a gentle kiss onto the inside of her ankle, his heavy breath tickling the fragile skin. Gabriel watches her bring herself closer to her own edge, it was hot to see her head thrown back in pleasure as her hands work herself, the sight causes his own orgasm to wash over him.

“Fuck,” He slams himself into her one final time before filling the condom with his cum. Upon feeling the sensation, Nathalie’s eyes snap to the euphoric look painted on her boyfriend’s face, and his ecstasy pushes her over the edge to oblivion. Gabriel lays his sweat-covered body over hers, their foreheads pressed together as they try to regain their breath. His cock softens and slides out of her which makes Nathalie feel a little empty from the loss of him.

Nathalie smiles as she kisses his hair and feels the absolute weightlessness of post-orgasmic bliss. She chuckles slightly as she thinks about the unexpected turn of events, “Our food is going to be cold,”

“Worth it,” They both laugh as Gabriel leans back to roll off the condom while Nathalie attempts to sit up, but her weak arms cause her to fall back onto the bed. This causes Gabriel to laugh even harder.

“It would appear, my love,” Gabriel knots and throws away the condom before leaning down to capture Nathalie’s lips, “that I fucked you to the point where you can’t get up,”

“Hmmm,” Nathalie smiles and taps his nose, “that just means that you have to bring my food to me,”

“Gladly.” Gabriel gives Nathalie one last kiss before he untangles himself from her before heading to the kitchen for some much-needed sustenance. Nathalie lies there with the soft sound of Gabriel in the kitchen and the hum of her record player telling her that the record had ended. She smiles at the thought. Her record was only beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is Swap! I am so excited for my Peacock!Gabriel and Butterfly!Nathalie
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> KMA


	6. I Won't Lose You (Peacock!Gabe/Butterfly!Nathalie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Swap
> 
> Gabriel wants to try out the fixed Peacock Miraculous, but he soon finds himself over his head as he looks down four heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is day 6 for everyone!
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

Gabriel adjusts the peacock broach pinned to his shirt as he looks out the ornate window of his lair at the Paris skyline.

“Are you sure about this, sir?” Gabriel turns towards the hesitant voice behind him to see Nathalie clutching her tablet close to her chest. He is surprised to see fear in her eye as she looks at him. Nathalie usually was so supportive when it came to his plans.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“We don’t know if any of the previous damage will affect you,”

“That’s why we’re doing this. To make sure that it is well and truly fixed,” Nathalie steps forward, reaching for the broach.

“Then let me do it, I’ve already…”

“No!” Gabriel takes her hand into his and resists the urge to kiss her knuckles like one would do to comfort a lover, “I won’t risk you any more than I already have,”

“Sir,” Nathalie begins to plea with him, but his unchanging expression breaks her resolve, “Gabriel, please,”

“No,” He drops her hand and looks back towards the window. “I’ve made up my mind, and don’t even think about looking for the Butterfly Miraculous. I’ve hidden it in a safe place,”

Nathalie rolls her eyes _as if she didn’t already know_ , “Of course, sir.” She steps back, resigning to the fact that she had lost this argument.

“Duusu,” Gabriel watches as the little blue kwami zips out of the broach.

“Yes, Mister Gabriel?” The kwami looks nervously between him and Nathalie, but the small creature snaps their attention back to Gabriel when he clears his throat. Gabriel notes the kwami’s nervous energy and remembers Nathalie’s fond affection towards Duusu, so he lets out a resigned sigh.

“Are you up for a test run now that your Miraculous is fixed?” Both the kwami and Nathalie look at Gabriel with confused expressions, the man had never shown any care towards either of the kwamis in his care before.

“Y-yes, Mister Gabriel,” Gabriel stands straighter as he nods towards the blue being.

“Very well then. Duusu, spread my feathers.” Nathalie watches as the flash of blue enters the broach sparking Gabriel’s transformation under the swell of bright light. She covers her eyes, but when the light fades, a new villain stands before her. His hands flex as he takes in his blue skin, slightly lighter than Mayura’s. He runs his hand over his slicked-back dark blue hair. Gone was the oddly shaped style that it was usually in, and instead, it seems to be a sleeker, more modern look. With a snap of his wrist, he unfurls his fan that looks no different from the one she normally carries.

“Sir?” He turns back towards her, his pink eyes sparkling with mischievous glee.

“Pavo,” Pavo swings the tail of his dark blue coat - reminiscent of the bottom of Mayura’s dress - with a fan-like flair as he steps towards her. Now with him facing her, her eyes look him up and down taking in the whole outfit.

The ruffled collared shirt reminds her of clothing from the Victorian-era with the broach safely pinned where the white shirt closed above the ruffles. Finally, his pants are slightly darker than his jacket, and his legs end in a shiny leather shoe, also reminiscent of the Victorian times.

Pavo reaches for her free hand, pressing a kiss into the palm, “How do you feel, sir?”

“Pavo will do just fine, my dear Nathalie, and to answer your question, exhilarated,” Pavo smiles at her as he senses her growing concern through the Miraculous. “Everything is going to be fine,”

“You don’t know that,” Her voice is quiet as she looks away from him. Nathalie knows she’s letting her feelings for Gabriel get in the way of the bigger picture, so she takes a deep breath before stepping away from his touch, “but you do what you think is best. I will keep my eyes and ears open. Good luck with your plan, s- Pavo,”

“Thank you,” Pavo adjusts himself before making his way towards the window since the Peacock Miraculous required a more hands-on approach than the Butterfly. “I will see you soon, Nathalie.” With one last look back towards the woman behind him, Pavo disappears out into the world. Nathalie sighs before exiting the lair, tapping away on her tablet as she does her best to try to put the Miraculous business out of her head by focusing on her actual job.4

* * *

Pavo runs among the rooftops of Paris, and it gives him a sense of freedom that was intoxicating. He finally understood why Mayura loved being out here. It really was thrilling darting between buildings and over roofs. His Miraculous hones in on a negative emotion and Pavo’s lips split into a menacing grin as he turns towards it.

Taking a single deep breath, he pulls out a single feather, imbues it with negative magic before blowing it away, “Time to fly, my little Amok.” He lets out a sinister laugh as he watches the blue feather flutter in the wind towards its target. “Now, Ladybug and Chat Noir, it’s time to play a new game.”

* * *

Nathalie had been keeping her eye on the news in between countless emails and calls, but judging by the reports, Gabriel’s plan was going off without a hitch. The sentimonster had been built out of some poor soul’s broken heart judging by the black-colored metal giant with red eyes and blue heart in the middle of its chest. She could see that Hawkm- Pavo had the amok in his hand, presumingly dropped by the original holder like her lollipop sentimonster’s amok. The creature seemed to be causing a fair amount of damage, and she could see that Chat Noir and Ladybug were having difficulties. That’s when she notices two additional bright flurries of colors in the corner of the screen. Ladybug must have slipped away without her noticing to give out more Miraculous’. The fox and turtle heroes appear at their friend’s side. Her pulse quickens as she watches the confrontation unfold, the peacock villain woefully outnumbered even with his sentimonster.

“Like hell I’m going to sit by, Gabriel.” Nathalie quickly makes her way up to Gabriel’s room - he wasn’t as good at hiding things as he liked to believe. Stalking to the safe located in the back of his closet, Nathalie quickly punches in the six-digit code, Emilie and Gabriel’s wedding anniversary. The heavy metal door swings open revealing the black box holding the Butterfly Miraculous perched neatly on the top shelf. Snatching it from its resting place, Nathalie pins it to her chest. A zip of purple shoots out from the broach, and Nooroo stares at her in confusion.

“Gabriel is in trouble,”

“Master told me not to let you use the Miraculous,”

“Well,” Nathalie straightens her posture, “Gabriel isn’t your master right now, I am.” Nooroo slinks back at the dark tone behind Nathalie’s words, but he nods. Nathalie feels her heart break a little at the small kwami’s timid demeanor, and she holds out a hand for him to land in which he graciously accepts.

Nathalie runs a finger over the dark purple swirl on Nooroo’s forehead, “I can’t lose him,”

“I know, Miss Nathalie.” Nathalie clears her throat and dampers down her growing emotions, her blue eyes locking with the kwami, “Nooroo, dark wings rise.”

* * *

Pavo looks at the four teenage heroes in front of him with panic swelling in his throat. The now white amok flutters away in the breeze signaling that his defeat was imminent.

“Give up, Pavo, you and your partner’s little swap hasn’t worked in your favor,” Ladybug quirks her mouth as she begins swinging her yo-yo around before launching it towards the villain. Pavo puts his arms up, bracing himself for the impact…but it never comes. He cracks one of his pink eyes open to see the heroes were occupied by another villain, well, villains. The same villain. Pavo looks at the multitude of identical villains with confusion, but he is quickly yanked away from the scene. The faint cries of the heroes fade into the distance as Chat Noir informs the others of his escape.

“What is going on?” The villain smiles over her shoulder, the sleek black catsuit looking ideal for escapes and heists. A gold charm bracelet, no doubt where the akuma lied, dangles from her wrist.

“I’m Escape Artist, I can be everywhere and,” She twirls and seemingly disappears from his sight. He stops running and looks around for his companion, but a purr next to his ear causes him to turn in shock. There next to him was Escape Artist’s cat-like grin and yellow eyes, “and nowhere at the same time,”

“How…?” She smiles and pulls him along the rooftops as the heroes’ yelling gets closer.

“Guess we’ll have to wait and see!” Pavo and Escape Artist dodge through the rooftops of Paris avoiding most of the hero’s feeble attempts to nab them, but out of nowhere, Ladybug’s yoyo wraps around Escape Artist’s ankles causing the akumatized woman to tumble forward. A sharp pull backward brings her towards the group, and Pavo watches with horror as Chat Noir rips the bracelet from the woman’s wrist. _No_.

“Cataclysm!” The metal disintegrates in the boy’s hand as does the guise of the villain. The woman, who appears to be no more than a scared university student, looks around at the heroes and Pavo with confusion. Her eyebrows knitted together as she tries to form a coherent thought while Ladybug dismisses the akuma.

“What-?”

“I’ll get you out of here, Miss,” Carapace helps her up, hopping off the edge of the building to take the woman to safety leaving the new villain with the remaining three heroes.

“No escape this time, Pavo,” All three teens go into a fighting stance, and Chat Noir smiles at the two girls on both sides of him.

“Shall we, ladies?” Rena and Ladybug roll their eyes, but their lips curl into a smile as all of their attentions turn back to Pavo. However, a cackle comes from above. All eyes go upward to see the new Butterfly holder standing on the edge of the roof on the next building, her cane poised underneath her folded hands. The dark purple wrap shirt is tied neatly with a bow at her waist contrasting nicely with her pale skin. The top extends to her mid-thigh with a slit on the side, no doubt a nod to her Mayura dress. The ends of the garment are decorated with black and orange eyes, reminiscent of a butterfly’s wing. Her long legs are covered in tight black pants with matching thigh-high boots. Her dark hair is pulled back except for a purple curl that falls over her black mask. Pavo curses at the sight of her. He should have hidden the Miraculous better.

“Now, three against one hardly seems fair,” The villain hops down from her perch, landing next to her partner.

“Well, now we can defeat both of you, you…” Ladybug points but she recoils back when the name falls flat.

“Aglaisa,” Her dark purple lips quirk up at the end as her blue eyes focus on the three teens in front of her, “I thought using a variation of the scientific name for the Peacock Butterfly was appropriate given the circumstances,”

“Well, then,” The heroes return to their stances, “I guess we’ll just have to take out you and Pavo, Aglaisa.” Pavo readies himself, but another chuckle from Aglaisa causes him to pause.

“Maybe next time, Ladybug,” Aglaisa pops open the top of her cane, grabbing a small pellet from it. “It’s been fun playing a new game with you, though.” She throws the device on to the ground causing a burst of smoke to engulf the three teens. Pavo watches in amazement, but for the second time today, he is dragged away from his enemy’s misfortunes. The two villains bob and weave through roofs and alleys, losing the heroes quite quickly. When they are in the clear, Pavo grabs Aglaisa by the hand, pulling her back towards him before pushing her against the nearby wall.

“What are you thinking? We have no idea of the ramifications of you using another Miraculous with your health, which is why I specifically told you not to come,” Aglaisa sees the fury burning behind his eyes, but she has her own.

“What?” Aglaisa pushes him back, squaring off with him, “was I supposed to stand by while you got captured? What about Adrien? How would I explain that to him?”

“I could have gotten away,”

“If it hadn’t been for my akuma, the heroes would have definitely gotten you just like Heroes’ Day,” His eyes narrow as she brings up his past failure, “you need me, just admit it,”

“It doesn’t matter if I need you, Nathalie, I’m not willing to lose you!” The Butterfly villain’s eyes go wide at the use of her civilian name. Pavo grabs her face, bringing their foreheads together. His eyes squeezing shut as he wills away the tears that are forming behind his closed eyelids, “I won’t lose you,” Her heart clenches at how broken he sounds.

“Gabriel,” Her voice is barely above a whisper, but his fingers thread through her hair, trying to bring her even closer.

“I can’t…I can’t…”

“You won’t, but I won’t lose you either,” Aglaisa gathers her courage and leans forward, covering his lips with hers. Pavo immediately responds, one of his hands falling to her waist, gripping it tightly as he molds his mouth against hers. Her hands tangle into his hair, messing up the rigid style as he pushes her back against the brick wall. His tongue swipes along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and she gladly gives it. His hands grab onto her legs, lifting her against the rough surface. She locks herself around him and feels his hard length as it presses against her. She hums his name as his lips travel down her neck, pressing tender, open-mouth kisses on her throat. The gentleness and passion that he was handling her with causes bolts of electricity to course through her as she finds herself getting wetter under his attention.

“Pavo,” Her voice is heavy with lust as she pulls him away from his task. They look at each other with hooded eyes, and suddenly nothing else matters in this world. Not the fact that they were in public, be it high above anyone’s gaze. Not that they were still transformed or the harsh reality that the whole reason they were doing any of this was to bring back Emilie. All that mattered was right now, and like magnets, they are pulled back together. Pavo sets her back down, his hands going to her waist, hoping and praying that somehow her suit would be removable. To his delight, the fabric moves. Her hands cover his, stopping his fumbling. His pink eyes look up and see the seed of doubt overtaking the desire inside of her.

“What…?” Aglaisa takes a deep breath before gently stroking his sharp cheekbones.

“Are you sure?” Pavo takes a minute to assess her words and moves his hands away from her. Aglaisa feels her heart break at his movements, but that feeling is lost when he kneels down before her. His hands go to the top of her thigh, their eyes locking as he begins to pull down the shaft of her boot until she is able to step out of it. Her breath hitches as he begins to kiss his way up her leg, the loving actions causing a surge of pleasure to course through her. She squeezes her eyes shut and begins to chew on her lip the further up he gets. Her heart stops when his lips tickle the skin right above her waistline.

This was not how she imagined their first time together going, but as he undoes the button holding her pants together, any fantasy that she had ever had didn’t compare to what was happening right now. Pavo pulls away slightly as he rolls her pants partially down and pulls her shoeless leg through.

“There is no reason to get completely undressed,” Aglaisa is about to protest but he quickly stands, silencing her with his lips. Killing any protest that she might have had. Her hands quickly fumble with the buttons of his jacket, popping them out one after the other until she is pulling it off his shoulders. His hands go to his pants, pushing them and his briefs down while hers start to undo the bottom buttons of his vest before clawing at the skin of his abs.

He picks her up, cradling her close as he pulls his mouth from hers. Both of them look down at her underwear, the last article of clothing between them. Pavo takes the scrap of fabric - keeping him from his prize – and rips it away with haste, throwing it carelessly away from them as he lines himself up with her. One of Aglaisa’s hands wraps around his jaw, urging him to look back at her before he sheathes himself completely into her aching core. A staggered breath falls out of Aglaisa’s lips as Pavo becomes fully-seated inside of her. Their breaths ghosting in between each other’s lips while they adjust to the old yet foreign feeling. When he sees her face relax slightly, Pavo experimentally thrusts again. A sharp gasp falls from Aglaisa’s dark lips as her fingertips dig into his jacket with the punctuated gesture.

Pavo groans as he feels her slick walls clench down around him. It felt too good to be true. He buries his face into her neck as he lets the euphoria begin to seep into his bones with every in-sync roll of her hips.

He never imagined this was how his and Nathalie’s first time together would go when he allowed his mind to stray to the possibility of moving on. He always thought that there would be a bed and enough time to explore each other with no hurry or sense of urgency. This wasn’t what he had imagined nor was it what she deserved. Nathalie deserved to be treated like a queen and not taken against a rooftop wall in the heat of the moment. His pink eyes move slowly up to meet Aglaisa’s strained face, and he knows that this isn’t what she pictured either. However, whatever reservations that he was having about their current situation faded away when her blue eyes meet his gaze, and he sees her eyes blown out with desire. A strangled groan leaves his throat and he lets himself be consumed by her.

Their movements are slow, but neither of them think to rush the situation along despite the circumstances. They wanted to revel in this feeling of absolute bliss. This feeling of coming home. Soft kisses and harsh, hushed whispers flow between the two as their hips move together in perfect rhythm. Aglaisa throws her head back, digging it into the rough brick trying to distract herself from the mounting pleasure in between her thighs. Her villainess name falls from Pavo’s mouth as his pace begins to pick up, and it somehow feels both right and wrong at the same time. Her own strangled moans grow in volume as she rocks with his new speed, thrilled with the added friction.

“I’m not” Pavo’s voice is strained as he begins to speak, feeling the coil of his orgasm beginning to break, “I’m not going to last much longer, Aglaisa,”

“It’s okay, Pavo,” Aglaisa wraps her hand around his jaw, bringing his lips to hers, “let go,”

Pavo’s eyes go wide at her words - the double meaning behind them - and the thought brings his own ending. He pulls out of her quickly, letting his semen coat her bare thighs and clothes. Even in the fog of his post-orgasmic bliss, Pavo’s hand goes to her clit, determined to give this woman her own satisfying ending. It doesn’t take long. Aglaisa feels the rush of pleasure run through her as she digs her fingers into Pavo’s shoulders. Pavo buries his face into her neck, his heavy breathing tickling the side of her neck.

“Can we go home?” Pavo’s muffled voice comes from below her, and the innocent statement causes a sinking feeling in her heart. Aglaisa can’t help but look up towards the Paris sky as a tear falls from the corner of her eye. Everything had changed now. There was no way that either of them would be able to forget about what had transpired between them, and therefore, their working relationship would be damaged beyond repair.

“Pavo…” She curses silently at the broken natured of her voice.

“Because…” Her thoughts halt as he continues, setting her onto the ground while cleaning her stomach with the ends of his shirt, “I would very much like to do this again,”

Aglaia's heart stops, her blue eyes filling with tears as he rights both of their clothes.

“In a bed…with hours to do it,”

“But, what about…” Pavo’s blue finger silences her. Her eyes focus on him as Pavo frames her face with his hands, his fingers brushing away her tears.

“You deserve to be worshiped, and I will be damned if I let another man do it. I won’t lose you, in any sense of the phrase, and I want to hear say my name, my _real_ name,” Aglaisa feels the familiar flutter in her heart as he leans in. However, when he pulls away, gone is the tender look. It is replaced with a mischievous and lustful grin. Pavo swishes his jacket tail behind him and slowly backs away from her. She watches with confusion, but without a word, he makes his way through the rooftops of Paris with a gleeful step leaving Aglaisa behind in stunned silence.

 _He wanted_ _…_ Aglaisa’s dark lips split into a grin, and she quickly follows him before she loses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this one? It was fun coming up with their new names! Pavo is a species of Peacock and Butterfly where Aglaisa is based off the scientific name for the Peacock Butterfly which is Aglais io. I thought I was being pretty clever. Tomorrow's prompt is Sweet Treats, and it will be a quick little Gabenath piece.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos. I like them. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy.
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> KMA


	7. Lollipop (Gabenath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Sweet Treats
> 
> Nathalie's got a lollipop, and Gabriel's got ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe week 1 is done! I honestly am surprised that I made it this far!
> 
> *stares at day 8 through 14 that are all half-finished* I'll get there, don't worry.
> 
> Well, I hope you everyone enjoys this next part.
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

Gabriel watches from his platform as Nathalie runs her tongue along the sugary treat before popping it back into her mouth. He had been observing her in fascination for the last ten minutes ever since she had opened that infernal lollipop that Adrien had given her. Her plump pink lips wrap around it, her tongue darting out occasionally to lick up any of the melted sugar before it fell. Every time that she sucked on the _torture_ device, he felt his pants get a little tighter.

The seemingly innocent scene in front of him eventually turns into a vision of her on her knees in front of him, her tongue twirling around the head of his cock instead of the candy. Her eyes are trained on him as her head bobs up and down his shaft, sucking on him gently while her hand wraps around the base, moving it with her pace. Gabriel lets out a groan as his head falls backward, his mind unfocused on anything other than his fantasy, and the faint memory of Nathalie’s mouth wrapped around him. He threads his fingers through her dark hair as she begins to take him deeper into her mouth. Nathalie starts to hum with a smile as she takes more of him in. The small action causes sparks of pleasure to travel through him, and just when he is about to cum…

“Sir,” His eyes snap open when Nathalie’s voice startles him from his daydream. He first looks down to see the very evident bulge in his slacks, but when his eyes go to look at his assistant…she is standing there like she didn’t know what she had caused with that _stupid_ lollipop twirling in her mouth.

“Yes, Nathalie?” She pulls the treat out of her mouth before fully encasing it with her lips again. He thinks he sees a smirk when she sees that his attention is focused on her lips.

“You have a meeting in five minutes. I came over to help you set it up,” She twirls the candy in her mouth again, and that is the last straw for Gabriel. He grabs the treat from her hand before stalking over to her desk to throw it away. “Sir, what -?”

He grabs her hand and pulls her into his office, “If you are going to show off your skills, you might as well perform it on the real thing.” Nathalie watches the back of Gabriel’s head with a mischievous glint in her eye as she feels the tall black doors close behind her.

 _Her plan had worked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, and I do love me a mischievous Nathalie! Tomorrow's prompt is Long Distance, and I've written a little future Gabenath piece.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments!
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> KMA


	8. Hong Kong Calling Paris (Gabenath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Long Distance
> 
> Nathalie thinks 3 days is too long to not see Gabriel, so she decides to put on a special call for Gabriel after their daughter has gone to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm so excited about this one. This wasn't originally what I thought I was going to be writing, but it kind of ran away with itself, so I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

Gabriel sits impatiently at his computer screen as he looks at the messenger window for Nathalie’s image and username to appear. She had been in Hong Kong for three days now negotiating new contracts with their distributors, and this was the longest they had been away from each other in almost twenty years. However, she was needed in the offices in China, and he wasn’t keen on flying nor was their two-year-old so the two of them had stayed in Paris while Nathalie went East.

_Bloop_

The sound causes his eyes to focus back onto the contacts screen. He sees his wife’s name, and he feels his heart rush slightly at the sight.

Gabriel remembers that this was supposed to be a family call, so he hits the button for the intercom, “Adrien, Nathalie is on.”

He hopes that Adrien will think of grabbing Juliette on his way down to the atelier. While he is pulling up a secondary chair, the familiar ring of the call fills the room. Gabriel quickly presses accept, and Nathalie appears in front of him and he smiles brightly at the sight. Four years of marriage and his heart still skipped a beat every time he saw her. Her hair was down, he notices, and it’s slightly damp, and she is wearing her black silk pajama set.

“Hello, Nathalie. I see you just got out of the shower,” Both of them smile when her name rolls off of his tongue, and she blushes slightly at the mischievous tone in his voice.

“Hello, my dear, and you are correct. I just got back to the hotel room, and it was very much needed after the day I’ve had,”

“How did the meetings go today?”

He watches Nathalie shrug with a slightly forlorn look on her face, “Lots of telling businessmen that they’re wrong, and a lot of across the table semantics for hours that seem to be getting nowhere,”

“So, your favorite things?” He watches her chuckle slightly at the statement.

“Ah, yes, how did you know?”

“I’m a very astute husband,”

“Yes, very,” Nathalie rolls her eyes, “only took you nearly sixteen years to realize that I was in love with you,”

Gabriel chuckles, “Like I said, very astute,” Nathalie opens her mouth to retort, but…

“Mama!” Gabriel’s gray eyes go to the door to see Juliette running towards him on her tiptoes, already dressed in her pajamas for the evening. Adrien trails in after his little sister, looking tired himself. Despite being from two very stoic individuals, Juliette was a bundle of energy, and, especially around bedtime, was hard to wrangle. Gabriel smiles as he pulls the little girl onto his lap, her gray eyes glistening in excitement at the thought of seeing her mother.

“Hello there, ma fifille,” Nathalie’s face splits into a wide grin when her daughter’s tiny face appears on the screen. Her dark hair done up in pigtails, no doubt her brother’s doing.

“Come home.” Juliette stands on her father’s lap, trying to get as close to the screen as possible. Her little hand reaching out to touch Nathalie’s face. Nathalie feels a pang of sadness when her daughter’s face falls when she can’t touch her mother. Most of their contact had been over the phone, and the video calls that had occurred had been late at night after she had gone to bed.

“Soon, ma fifille, soon.”

Adrien slides into the chair next to his sister and father, and the family starts happily chatting as if they were all together around the dining room table. They fill her in on what had been happening in Paris while she tells them stories about the fun things that were happening in Hong Kong, and Juliette asks her mother all sorts of questions about the unfamiliar city.

Soon, a tired yawn and a burrowing two-year-old tells Gabriel that the conversation was coming to a close. He looks at his wife’s smiling face as she talks to Adrien about some of his homework, but another yawn from Juliette urges him to begin ending the call even if he didn’t want to.

“Looks like someone is ready for bed,”

Juliette jolts up, “I’m not sleepy!” But her head quickly falls back down on to her father’s shoulder, obviously fighting hard to stay awake.

“I think, ma petite,” Gabriel kisses her dark curls, “that it is time to say good night to Mama,”

“Noooo,” Juliette’s gray eyes start to water as she looks between her parents, “Mama has got to read me a bedtime story,”

Gabriel brushes away one of his daughter’s stray tears, “What if I read you a story?” A small sniffle and nod cause Gabriel to smile as he gathers the small girl into his arms. Juliette’s sorrowful eyes turn to her mother’s face.

“Night night, mama,”

“Good night, ma fifille,” Nathalie blows her a kiss, “I will talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

Juliette gives a small nod as she buries her face into Gabriel’s neck, her eyes already falling. Adrien says a quick goodbye before heading back to his room to do some homework.

“Good night, my love,” Gabriel smiles at his wife, but she responds with a seductive grin which causes him to raise an eyebrow.

“Actually, after you put her to bed,” Nathalie’s head gestures to their daughter, “you should call me back,” She unbuttons the top slightly to reveal what she was underneath.

“Yes, yes,” Gabriel feels his mouth start to water at the sight of the red lace contrasting nicely with the swell of her breast, “I will most _definitely_ be doing that.”

“Well, until then, my love.” Nathalie gives a sly wave before ending the call. Gabriel takes a deep breath, thankful that the two-year-old was already knocked out and he could probably get out of this storytime business.

As predicted, it takes no time to deposit Juliette into her bed. The two-year-old doesn’t even stir as Gabriel tucks her in or when he flicks on the butterfly night light next to her. This was one of the few times that Gabriel felt blessed that the young girl slept like Nathalie. Hard and anywhere. He rushes down to the atelier but quickly decides to go into his office for this more _private_ call.

Settling into his chair, he rings his wife and gasps when she answers. Gone were the pajamas, and instead Nathalie sits before him in the dark red butterfly lace lingerie set that Gabriel had toiled over for hours designing. His jaw drops when she starts to back away from the camera to lean against the headboard of her hotel bed. She spreads her legs wide, putting her clothed pussy on full display for his eyes only.

“Nathalie,” His voice is low and harsh, and the sound causes Nathalie to smile. She was happy to hear that despite nearly ten thousand kilometers, she still had a profound effect on her husband.

“Yes?” She looks at him coyly as one of her hands gently ghosts down her side causing goosebumps to pop up all over her body. A sigh falls from her lips, and Gabriel holds back a moan as he intently watches every movement that the figure on the screen makes.

“This isn’t fair, Nathalie,” Nathalie chuckles softly as she brings her other hand up to run over the fabric covering her breast.

“What isn’t fair?” Gabriel narrows his eyes as he watches her finger swirl around her covered nipple, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip as her eyes remain focused on him.

“Nathalie,” She quirks an eyebrow as her finger ghosts over her clit, already swollen with pent up frustration. A soft whine escapes her as she starts to rub slow and large circles into it. Gabriel runs a hand over his face as he watches his wife seduce him from another country, his own pants growing tighter with every swipe of her finger.

“You could -” Nathalie’s breath hitches as her pleasure starts to mount. Her eyes staring at Gabriel’s exasperated face through her laptop, and she can’t help but let her mouth fall open into an o as her breathing becomes more and more ragged. Her hips begin to rock faster as she increases the pace of her fingers to add more friction, “- you could join me,”

Gabriel didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly undoes the button of his pants and begins fumbling with the zipper. Cursing that getting his cock out was proving to be extremely difficult for him at the moment. One of Nathalie’s sighs comes through the speakers, and he looks back up from his task to see her blue eyes trained on his face while her hand dips underneath the waistband of her underwear. Her hips roll up into her touch, and Gabriel turns his attention back to getting his cock out of the constraining red fabric.

As soon as his cock is in his hand, Gabriel feels a wave of relief wash over him. He looks back at the screen and sees that Nathalie’s eyes have gone wide at the sight of his hard member; he smiles hungrily as he watches her fingers pick up speed. His hand gradually starts to move up and down his shaft until he is matching her pace.

“Gabriel,” Nathalie softly whines as she lets her fingers sink into her aching pussy, three days away from her husband’s loving touches had been hard for her. Gabriel curses that he doesn’t have better visibility of her movements, but he knows Nathalie’s body inside and out and groans as he remembers the feeling of her silk walls wrapped around him.

“Holy shit, Nathalie,” He tightens his grip on his cock, trying to recall exactly how Nathalie did it.

“Your fingers feel better,” His gray eyes lock with her predatory gaze as she watches his hand, “they just get so much deeper than mine,”

A strangled moan falls from Gabriel’s lips as he picks up his pace. This woman would truly be the death of him. “God, I wish I was fucking you against this desk right now,”

They both grin at his statement. That desk had a lot of stories that it could tell. However, their smiles quickly fade into a series of pleasure-filled sounds as they both watch each other through their screens. It doesn’t take long for Nathalie to fall over the edge, already wound-tight from a hard day’s work and separation.

“Gabriel!” Nathalie’s back arches off the bed, screaming her completion to the Hong Kong skies as Gabriel grips the wood of his desk, his knuckles turning white as he speeds up his strokes. He watches as Nathalie’s body falls back to the bed, and that small action is his undoing. He groans as his semen coats his hand and pants before falling back into his chair. His weightless body molds into the furniture as his hand falls away from his body.

As they both sit there - completely spent and coming down from their blissful highs - Gabriel feels disappointment swell inside of him when he can’t pull her close.

“I miss you,” Nathalie chuckles, and her head lolls over to look at him directly.

“Only two more days,”

“That is two too many,” Gabriel reaches for some tissues on his desk to clean himself with.

“This trip needed to happen,” Nathalie hums as she sits up and grabs one of his button-downs that she had packed for the trip

“But why did _you_ have to go?” She shakes her head, chuckling as she starts doing up the tiny buttons. His heart swells when she finishes - he did love seeing her in his clothes.

“You know it was the best option plus I can negotiate circles around these people,” He knows that she’s right as he quickly tucks himself away, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t upset by the idea.

“I’ll think of a better solution,”

“Okay, Gabriel,” Nathalie smiles fondly at him as she lays down on her side, laptop poised at the edge of the bed. They look fondly at each other, both of them obviously enamored by the person on their screen. “I love you,”

“I love you more,” Nathalie lets out a soft giggle before yawning, burying her face into her pillow. Gabriel smiles at the sight but knows that it’s well after midnight for her. “Go to bed, Nathalie,”

“I just might,” She looks at him with a hint of sadness, “but I don’t want to leave just yet,”

“How about I stay on until you fall asleep? I can tell you all about my extremely boring and tedious day.”

“Sounds perfect.” Gabriel chuckles and goes into a long-winded explanation about the incompetency of the public relations department until he hears Nathalie’s soft snoring. He watches her for a little bit, in awe that this woman was his wife.

“Good night, my love.” He ends the call before pulling himself away from his desk with a long sigh. This was going to be a long two days.

* * *

Nathalie walks into the foyer of the manor, her suitcase making the only discernable sound in the room. She pauses at the silence of the space, confusion evident on her face as she looks around…her children were usually here to greet her by now.

“Juliette? Adrien?” She takes a few steps forward, but the sound of a door opening to her side startles her. Looking over, she sees Gabriel walking towards her, rather swiftly, from the atelier.

“Gabriel, where are…?”

“Out,” Gabriel’s response is quick and harsh, and before Nathalie can make a comment, he is throwing her over his shoulder.

“Gabriel!” Her scream echoes off the empty room as Gabriel makes his way up the stairs.

“The children just left for the museum because I told them your flight got delayed and wouldn’t be arriving until tonight,”

“Why would you do that?” She feels slightly upset at the thought of not seeing the kids, however, it melts away when Gabriel’s hand runs up her thigh leaving a trail of electricity the higher it gets. His thumb eventually settling onto her clit, rubbing delicate circles into it as he walks. Her hands grip onto the back of his jacket as little whimpers fall from her lips.

“You are never going to Hong Kong again or on any business trip for that matter. We’ll just send one of the senior associates next time.” Nathalie devolves into a fit of giggles as her husband stalks to their bedroom, and at that moment, she realizes that she's never been happier to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel was very happy that the 5 days were up. Well, I hope you liked it! I know that there have been a lot of Gabenath, but it is the place where I feel most comfortable because I tend to like to write slice-of-life stories or that quadrant just fit more in the AU's I want to weave so please bear with me, I am working really hard trying to get out of that comfort zone and write more of the square because I really do like them all. Tomorrow's prompt is Fantasy and is Gabeyura! *excite*
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos. They do mean a lot.
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> KMA


	9. Bound (Gabeyura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Fantasy
> 
> Gabriel lets his mind drift towards the villainess of Paris, and he can't help but imagine what would happen if they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to write! In this little AU, Nathalie still finds the Miraculous but doesn't give them to Emilie or Gabriel, so he doesn't know who Mayura is. A little twist on cannon that I find *compelling* so I wanted to give Gabriel a little dream to help me explore this.
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

Gabriel watches the rerun of the news footage of Mayura skipping through the roofs of Paris with a grace that could parallel a dancer’s. The villainess had been taking over the city with her sentimonsters for the last three months, and Gabriel knew that he should fear her but there was something in her eyes that pulled him in, that seemed familiar.

As he shuts off the television, he settles down into his bed and thinks about the blue woman. She had invaded his dreams more than once, and it was getting to the point that Gabriel wished she could lock onto him with her Miraculous and come to him so he could get some relief. But for now, he’ll just let her invade his mind.

* * *

_Gabriel struggles against the ropes that are holding his back firmly against the chair and his hands together behind his back. He looks around in a panic at the unknown space, his heart tattooing itself to the skin of his chest. The dimly lit room gives him little indication of where it is other than that it is an empty nondescript concrete room. A sinister laugh comes from behind him, and he feels his blood go cold at the sound. A light flickers on above him, overwhelming his senses. When his eyes flutter back open - straining to see through the blinding light - in front of him is none other than the Peacock villainess of Paris, Mayura._

_“Good Evening, Monsieur Agreste,” Her purple lips quirk upward into a smirk as she takes in the bound man in front of her, slowly circling him._

_“Mayura,” He tries to hide his excitement for his current predicament with a heavy layer of disgust as his eyes follow her fluid motions._

_“Already so hostile,” Mayura pouts slightly, displeased with his tone, “and here I thought we would have a little fun,”_

_“Why would you possibly think I would want to be around you?” Gabriel spits out at her, “you’ve put my son in danger countless times. Hell, now you’ve even kidnapped me. So, what do you want? Money, power?”_

_“I don’t want any of those things,”_

_“Then what do you want?” Mayura stops in front of him with a playful look dancing across her face._

_“You,”_

_His world stops._

_His eyes dart down to the broach nestled on her chest that would tell her the emotions that he was harboring, but he was a master of deceit. There was no way she could know,_ _“What makes you think that I would ever agree to sleep with you?”_

_“I never said how I wanted you, Monsieur Agreste,” Mayura tilts her head slightly, “why would you assume that I meant sexually?”_

_He realizes his mistake as the last words fall from her mouth,_ _“I-I-,” Mayura holds up a hand, and Gabriel finds himself immediately compelling with her silent request._

_“Your emotions are running wild. It’s compelling,” She takes a step closer towards him, her pink eyes getting a sultry glint to them. His heart rate starts to pick up with every clack of her heels against the concrete floor. There was no way that she could know about his fantasies._

_Gabriel breaks his gaze from her when he feels her lording over him, his cheeks heating up under her gaze. Mayura is touched by the soft pink blush as she leans down, placing her hands on both sides of his bound body and boxes him in - forcing him to look at her._

_“What is it Monsieur Agreste?” Her hand comes away from the chair behind him, and runs her thumb over his bottom lip with a smile, “don’t want to admit that you’ve been fantasizing about me?”_

_“I haven’t-you can’t-” Mayura’s eyes narrow and she grips tightly onto his jaw._

_“Don’t lie to me, Gabriel,” Gabriel feels his breathing stop under her glare, but despite the terror, he feels himself stir in his pants. He prays that Mayura doesn’t notice, but of course, she does. Her eyes flicker down, briefly, to the subtle movement and she raises an eyebrow at him, her grip on his jaw loosening._

_“Yes,” His voice is hoarse as he confesses to her knowing that his body’s reaction had given him away._

_“Yes, what?” Mayura swings her legs over him, straddling him, and Gabriel curses quietly as he pulls against his bonds. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but the damn ropes were keeping him from achieving his goal. However, he wasn’t ready to give in to her just yet, so he mumbles his response, barely audible to his own ears._

_“What was that, Gabriel?” Mayura ghosts her lips across his jawline before lightly biting on his ear. His hips rock up into her as he whimpers at her teasing. A silent profanity falling from his lips as he tilts his head to the side to give her more access. She chuckles against the sensitive skin but rewards him with a few harsh nips on his throat._

_“Yes, I’ve thought about you,” She leans back to look into his gray eyes, a faux look of innocence on her face as she smooths down his candy-cane tie._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Don’t play dumb, Mayura,” Mayura’s lips quirk into a smirk as she rolls her hips, pressing herself firmly onto his growing erection._

_“I’m not playing dumb, Gabriel,” She leans down and kisses the corner of his mouth, “I want you to tell me your fantasies. Make me want you as much as you want me,”_

_“Fine, but first untie me,”_

_“Oh no, Monsieur Agreste, I need the upper-hand here. I know how your words can enchant people and cause them to believe anything that you say. You have always been so clever with everything you say. A sign of a good businessman. Look at how you spun your wife leaving you in the middle of the night as a mutual parting of ways. That was pure poetry,” He is shocked when she brings up his recent divorce and the actual story behind it. How did she know? “I want you to use that same storytelling tongue with me,”_

_Gabriel holds back a groan at the double meaning behind her words, but he would very much like to use his tongue on her in another way._

_“You want to hear my fantasies, fine, but which one?” He watches Mayura’s cheeks turn a darker shade of blue at the implications of his words, “do you want to hear about the one where you sneak into my bedroom late at night and you pin me against my bed and have your way with me?”_

_“I-I-,” Gabriel smiles as Mayura trips over her words, and he lets his lips ghost across her skin causing her to shiver against him._

_“Or do you want to hear about the one that you surprise me in my office and try to take me, but I fight you? We both end up very sated with you pressed face down against my desk and your skirt around your waist. That one is probably my favorite,”_

_Her expression is distant, but he knows that she_ _’s imagining his scenarios in her head judging by the gentle rocking of her hips. Her clothed pussy brushing up and down his constrained erection causing surges of pleasure to course up and down his body._

_“Maybe you want to hear about the one where I tenderly explore you. Slowly worshiping you with every single one of my movements to treat you like the queen that you are,”_

_A staggered gasp falls from Mayura_ _slips as her body jerks forward in response to his fantasies, and he takes the opportunity to press his mouth to hers. Dominating her despite her having all the physical power. Her hands tangle into his hair as she closes the remaining space between them. Gabriel attempts to buck up into her, but the clumsy action seems to bring Mayura back to herself. She pulls back and looks down at him._

_“You almost had me,” Mayura chuckles softly as she stands, her finger shaking at him as she curses herself for getting sucked in. She turns and begins to walk away, “you really are good with words,”_

_“Are you telling me I don’t still have you?” Mayura stops dead in her tracks, but doesn’t turn to face him, “are you saying that you aren’t about to go into another room and bring yourself to an orgasm with the pictures I just painted for you? Why do it yourself? You have a very willing participant here. Ready to give in to your every whim and want,”_

_She spins abruptly, her dress twirling elegantly even in her fury, and her pink eyes stare him down,_ _“Who says I want you?”_

_“Tell me you don’t then. Tell me that you weren’t imagining what my cock would feel like inside of you? I know I have,” Gabriel’s voice drops an octave as he meets her gaze with equal passion. “I imagine what your pussy feels like every night when I wrap my hand around my cock and fantasize about you riding it till you are screaming my name,”_

_Whatever resolve Mayura had had flies out the window as she practically runs back to his lap. Her lips molding to his as they hungrily try to dominate one another._

_“Untie me,” His harsh whisper catches him off guard, but Mayura just gives him a mocking smile as she taps him on the nose._

_“No,” Gabriel feels anger pool in the pit of his stomach as his skin burns against the ropes, pulling and tugging at them - longing to be free._

_“I want to touch you, Mayura,” His eyes soften as he looks at her, pleading, “please,”_

_“Oh, my darling Gabriel,” Mayura grabs his tie and throws it away from them. Her hands run over the expansion of his chest causing Gabriel to moan as she starts to undo all of his buttons, “I can’t let you have all the fun,”_

_Gabriel watches each one of her fingers movements as they slowly start to undress him, torturing him slowly. He wants to rush her along. He wants to feel her hands on him, and he knows that she knows that._

_“Stop toying with me, Mayura,” His gray eyes beg her to speed things up. He wants to convey every need that he has into his eyes, so she knows what he is craving._

_“Oh, is the fashion designer getting impatient?” She opens up his shirt and vest, pushing the material aside, taking in his pale flesh with her bottom lip in between her teeth. Gabriel swears he has never seen a sexier sight. Her blue hands move over the expansion of exposed skin before stopping at the waistband of his pants._

_“There is nothing that I want more than you, my pretty little bird, wrapped around my cock so I can make you sing,” Mayura laughs quietly as she pulls Gabriel from his pants. She nearly whines when she feels the hard weight of him in her hand, and she gives an experimental pump and is delighted when his low groan fills the room._

_“Why should I be doing the singing when you sound so lovely?” Her hand picks up speed, and Gabriel shallowly rocks his hips in sync with her rhythm._

_“Please, Mayura,” The villainess smiles and decides to have mercy on the poor man and raises herself to only sink down onto his engorged member. Both of them letting out a moan as she fully encases him. However, Gabriel doesn’t give her any time to adjust to his size before he attempts to thrust up into her. Urging her to move, and it is his one request that she happily does._

_Judging by the soft whines falling from Mayura with every rock of her hip, Gabriel suspects that she is wound up tightly and won’t last long. Her hand falls to the bundle of nerves in between her legs and she starts to rub vigorous circles into it, obviously looking for a quick end to the ache within her._

_“You feel better than I ever imagined,” Gabriel whispers as his eyes screw themselves shut, allowing him to focus on the feeling of her around him. “Nothing I imagined ever felt like Heaven,”_

_Mayura brings his mouth back to hers as their frantic rhythm starts to crescendo. Every one of their actions is filled with a sort of desperation and longing. Both of them feeling the heat in their belly getting larger and larger with each pass of his cock against her velvet walls._

_“Oh, my little bird,” Gabriel’s breath tickles her lips as he pulls away slightly. He can feel the dull ache in his body from moving while he was bound, but it didn’t matter because he could feel Mayura’s peak was near, “sing for me.”_

_Mayura_ _’s pussy clenches down on his cock as she calls out his name. His eyes roll to the back of his head as the feeling threatens to overtake him, but his end doesn’t come. He wishes his hands were free so he could grab onto her hips, but that wasn’t his current situation. Despite limited mobility and the weight of Mayura on top of him, Gabriel does the best he can and attempts to keep up the speed._

_“Almost there.” Gabriel captures her lips again, his hips still thrusting upward into her when he feels his orgasm finally reach its breaking point. He feels his balls beginning to tighten, and he starts to let the euphoria take over him._

* * *

Gabriel’s eyes snap open at the sound of his phone ringing next to his head. He grabs the annoying device and quickly accepts the call.

“What?!” Growling at the person on the other line, pissed they had woken him up from a very _nice_ dream before he had completely been satisfied.

“S-sir,” The timid sound of his assistant on the other end causes him to pause. It wasn’t her fault that he was in his current state.

“I’m sorry, Nathalie,”

“It’s fine, sir, I was just calling as you requested so you can start to get ready for our flight in four hours,”

“Yes, of course. Thank you, Nathalie.”

“Not a problem, sir. See you in an hour.” They both hang up the phone and Gabriel falls back onto his bed with a huff. What a cruel world he lived in where he finds himself lusting after a villain.

* * *

She snaps her phone shut, her purple lips curling into a grin as she looks towards the manor across the street. Gabriel’s heightened state of lust had called to her in the early hours of the morning, and from her safely hidden perch, Mayura watches Gabriel pull himself out of bed rather begrudgingly.

“Duusu, fall my feathers,” The little kwami pops out of the broach on her chest and begins to hover alongside her.

“What is it, Miss Nathalie?” Duusu’s pink eyes follow Nathalie’s gaze to see that she’s looking into Gabriel’s open balcony doors, “is Mister Gabriel, okay?”

“He’s fine, Duusu, but things are about to get a little more interesting.” Nathalie smiles as the man disappears into his bathroom pleased with her discovery of her boss’ secret, and it was about to make her life so much more interesting. She quickly makes her way down and out of the building to get to her apartment, planning the whole way how she was going to use this new information to her advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like this one? I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is Masturbation, and we are going to hop back to the Hawknath AU from Day 4 (Stay)
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> KMA


	10. The Balcony Scene (Hawknath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Masturbation
> 
> When he sent out the akuma he didn't realize who it was, but as the realization overcomes him Hawkmoth quickly goes to right his mistake. However, in the shadows of the balcony, he can't help but watch Nathalie.
> 
> Warning: Peeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Part 1 of 3, you can read part 2 which is chapter 4 (Stay), and part 3 which is chapter 12 (TBD). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It was a little weird to write, but I think it works. 
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

The hour grows late, and Gabriel sits at his desk going over some last-minute designs that he had been neglecting throughout the day. Running a multi-million-dollar fashion empire and managing his schedules as both CEO and Hawkmoth meant his nights were usually long. Today, he had suffered another defeat at the hands of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and he was finding that his mind was unable to concentrate on anything other than his next plan. However, a particularly strong emotion floods the Miraculous that is pinned to his chest, and his lips curl into a menacing sneer. The designs and long-term plotting could wait until tomorrow. The heroes would no doubt be tucked in tight for bed, and this level of frustration was begging to be akumatized. He quickly discards his work and makes his way to his lair.

As he takes his place in the center of the large room, Gabriel scans the dark skyline of Paris with that same menacing grin. A late-night akuma was just what he needed to gain some sort of advantage over the heroes.

“Nooroo,” The purple kwami pops out of the jewel beneath his tie and looks at his master with a troubled look, but Gabriel pays it no mind, “dark wings rise.” With a flash of light, Gabriel Agreste, fashion mogul, was gone, and in his place stood Hawkmoth, the supervillain of Paris. One of his white butterflies flutters up into his outstretched palm allowing itself to be imbued with his dark magic.

“Now, fly my little akuma and evilize her!” Hawkmoth pauses as he watches his creature fly off into the night and locks on his new victim. He couldn’t quite sense who she was just that her frustration had been building all day and she was at her breaking point. Something about her felt familiar like he had been around her energy before and had blocked it out. That’s when it dawns on him…

“Nathalie.” He lets out a gasp as he thinks about his assistant, and how he had caught snippets of her frustration throughout the day. It had all started with a particularly disagreeable phone call with marketing and her bad luck only seemed to continue, but she hadn’t shown it, in true Nathalie-like fashion. Hawkmoth quickly tries to recall the akuma, but when it doesn’t respond, he knows that it is out of his control. Cursing himself for not realizing that Nathalie was his victim sooner, Hawkmoth makes his way to the window.

However, as he starts to leave the lair, a shift catches his attention. Nathalie’s feelings were changing. The negative frustration was fading and being replaced with…lust. Hawkmoth’s breath hitches as the intensity grows at an alarming rate. He knows that he should try to ignore it, but he can’t bring himself to do it. For months he had been harboring an attraction towards Nathalie, but her normally stoic personality had given him little indication of what she felt towards him.

Until now.

This was his chance. He quickly follows the black butterfly’s path, determined to get to the akuma before it got to Nathalie.

* * *

With a swipe of his cane, the white butterfly flutters away from him until it looks like a distant star in the Paris sky. A muffled moan brings him back to the present as he remembers where he is. Hawkmoth hides himself in the shadows of Nathalie’s balcony as his eyes focus on the darkness of her living room.

In the flickering light of her television, he sees Nathalie sprawled out on her couch. Her face looking ethereal with her eyes closed and relaxed face under the glow of the room. She takes her lip in between her teeth as she continues to stoke the lust burning in the pit of her belly. His eyes follow the smooth, uncovered lines of her body drinking in the sight of her curves. Gone was her dark suit and red turtleneck replaced by a simple t-shirt and no pants. His eyes fall onto her breasts and see that her nipples have pebbled underneath the cold air, and he feels his pants grow tighter as he imagines running his tongue over them. He sees her let out a sharp gasp, and for a second, Hawkmoth thinks he’s been spotted but when he looks up towards Nathalie’s face, her eyes are still glued shut.

Hawkmoth breathes a sigh of relief and keeps looking at her thinly veiled proportions. His breathing stops when he finally sees that her hand is dipped beneath the waistband of her underwear, working furiously at the bundle of nerves beneath the lace fabric. He allows his mind to wander slightly as he wonders who she’s thinking about. He imagines it's him and he’s taking her against one of the walls of the atelier. Her cries loud in the vast room. As his fantasy begins to run wild, the pressure of his erection against his suit becomes unbearable, and he knows he needs to release himself to get any relief.

Hesitantly, he reaches into his pants, pulling himself out as he watches Nathalie’s subtle movements inside of her apartment. He felt like a pervert, but that didn’t stop his hand from starting to stroke himself. As he pumps his cock, Nathalie’s legs fall open, giving him a better view and creating more space to allow her fingers to plunge inside of her. Hawkmoth watches her clothed pussy in fascination as Nathalie pushes herself closer and closer to her edge. Her frustration fading into lust with every movement, and as her pace picks up so does his. Hawkmoth concentrates on every detail of this uninhibited Nathalie. Every small twitch of her face. How her mouth purses as she varies her strokes. The way her cheeks keep getting darker as she gets closer to completion. Hawkmoth feels his orgasm build in his balls as they begin to tighten, and he picks up speed determined to reach his orgasm with her.

Nathalie groans out a name, but through the glass, he can’t hear the specifics. He assumes it’s probably whoever she was imagining in between her thighs. At that moment, he truly wishes it was his, but the tremble of her legs and the now frozen look on her face tells him her own orgasm has washed over her. Her blissful look is all he needs to reach his climax, and his semen coats his gloved hand and the ground beneath him. He is horrified when he hears a loud groan fall from his lips.

“Who’s out there?” Hawkmoth’s eyes snap open at the sound of Nathalie’s voice. From his hidden space, he can see her hesitantly getting up from her couch inching towards the balcony. He begins to panic, tucking himself away before darting away from the space hopefully unseen.

Nathalie steps out onto her balcony, her eyes darting around the small area to see where the sound had come from but finds nothing. Her fingers grip the frame of her door as she scans the skyline. In the distance she sees a figure hopping through the roofs, and she briefly wonders who the mysterious silhouette was. Had they been watching her or were they just some person who happened to be up on the roof late at night? Then out of nowhere a white butterfly lands on her shoulder. Her curiosity is piqued by the normally skittish insect, and she watches it for a minute before it starts to fly away. She slowly backs into her apartment, her heart still pounding from the odd noise, but as she looks back for the fragile creature, it had disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

* * *

Gabriel stares at his bedroom ceiling feeling a little dirty for what he had done. He had watched Nathalie in her most vulnerable state and used that image for his own selfish desires. She was his employee, and what he had done could seriously jeopardize how he viewed her in their professional life. However, now that he had that vision of her in her post-orgasmic high, it was forever ingrained in his mind and it wouldn’t be one that he would let go of lightly.

He runs his hand over his face as the scene plays out in his mind’s eye again, and he realizes something. He had to have more, but maybe this time, he could do more than just sit on the balcony and watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth is a creep, but at least we know that he gots off the balcony eventually! Remember the last part of this comes out on the 12th! Tomorrow's prompt is Costumes and it's Gabenath so get ready for some Halloween...shenanigans?
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos. They do mean a lot. They let me know what people are thinking, and if there is something that you particularly like let me know. If there is a suggestion that you have please tell me. One of my readers really liked the Gabeyura AU from Day 9 and now I'm going to be continuing it into another part because they asked. I am open to suggestions as long as I feel like I can do it justice.
> 
> Until next time,  
> KMA


	11. Beauty and the Jealous Beast (Gabenath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Costumes
> 
> The jealous beast did not like it when other's paid attention to his beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is going up so late. I really didn't want to write today, and felt little motivation to convince myself to do so. I hope this is work the wait. It isn't my favorite one that I've written, but I do like writing a jealous and stupid Gabriel.
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

Gabriel had never liked Halloween. He had always thought it was a silly holiday that was popular because people could use it for an excuse to dress up in stupid costumes, get drunk, and act like fools. Regardless of his feelings towards the childlike holiday, when Audrey invites you to her Halloween party, you would be an idiot to say no.

It was the one social event that he said yes to every year without question. The others took a lot of convincing from Nathalie as to why they were a good idea to show face at. However, Audrey had discovered him, it felt rude to say no, and Chloe was one of Adrien’s best friends, so he always looked forward to the lavish affair. Gabriel lets out a sigh as he swirls his brandy in its glass. He still hated parties.

“Father, why don’t you try not to look so glum?” Gabriel’s eyes shift over towards Adrien, dressed as some nondescript prince. That was the theme this year. Fantasy or something like that. No doubt Chloe’s suggestion judging by the fact she was dressed in an extravagant yellow ballgown with an ornate crown on top of her head, ordering everyone about - not that that was out of the ordinary.

“I’m a beast, and I think as a beast, I believe that I would look rather glum,” He takes a sip of the amber liquid with a smirk. He had hoped that this year that his beast costume would keep others at bay, but Adrien had insisted that he add some finely tailored clothes to it.

 _“Like in that story, Beauty and the Beast, when he and Belle are dancing in the ballroom. He looks quite happy with his nice clothes, so you should do that because we’re going to a party.”_ Gabriel might not win father of the year, but he had a hard time saying no to Adrien when he flashed his sparkling green eyes at him, the ones that begged him to agree. So here he was, in a beast suit with finely tailored clothes, and people complimenting him on the damn thing every five minutes.

“Where is Nathalie? She always seems to put you in a better mood at these events,” A smirk appears on the older Agreste’s face as he thinks about the dark-haired woman. It’s true that she did, but only because they spent most of the time complaining and making fun of some of the terribly done costumes.

“I don’t know. She said she was on her way, though,” Nathalie had left the manor early to get ready and had kept her costume a secret from both of the men which annoyed Gabriel. He always had such fun designing her costumes.

“I wonder what she is going to be. I hope she dresses like a princess,” Adrien smiles warmly at the thought.

“That’s hardly practical, and when have you ever known Nathalie not to be practical?”

“But it’s Halloween, Father!” Adrien spins around with glee, “nothing about this day is practical, plus, I, as a dashing prince, need the prettiest princess on my arm,”

“Isn’t that Chloe?” Gabriel chuckles as his son’s face grimaces at the thought, “and even if she did dress like royalty, Nathalie would be a queen,” His cheeks turn a faint pink at his slip up, but Adrien can’t help but smirk up at his father with a raised eyebrow.

“That would mean that she needs a king. Maybe even a king that has been turned into a cranky beast,” Gabriel’s eyes go wide at the words but before he can say anything…

“Adrikins!” The boy’s green eyes go wide as he makes a mad dash away from his father, a flurry of yellow hot on his heels. Gabriel smiles as he takes a sip of his brandy and as he turns, his eyes go wide at the person coming down the grand stairs. Nathalie was finally there, looking just like Adrien had hoped but even more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. Gone were her glasses, replaced with subtle yet beautifully done makeup. Her hair fell in ringlets down to the middle of her back with half of it being pulled up and decorated with a peacock feather hairpiece. The dark blue of the gown contrasted beautifully with her skin and the top half hugged her figure, showing off her ample breasts. The pale expanse of her chest, framed by the delicate sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder sleeves, causes his heart to flutter in a way Gabriel hadn’t felt in quite some time. The skirt, though somewhat large, fell in such a way that seemed to make her taller. Though he was in awe of her, a swell of anger surges through him when he sees another man approach her. She giggles flirtatiously while the man, dressed as a wizard, kisses her hand with a dazzling smile.

He feels himself start to squeeze the glass in his hand tighter and tighter as he watches the two of them exchange banter.

_Crack_

All nearby eyes turn to him as his glass shatters in his hand. Nathalie’s blue eyes fall onto him and with a gasp, she rushes over.

“Sir!” All anger recedes as she gently takes his hand into hers. Nathalie inspects him for damage and quickly pulls him to a nearby bathroom to clean him up and look closer without the prying eyes and whispers.

* * *

He looks down at Nathalie with pathetic eyes as she dabs him gently with a towel. She’s kneeling in front of him, giving him quite a view down her dress. Gabriel feels his pants getting tighter at the sight, and clears his throat hoping to distract himself from his growing problem.

“I’m sorry for pulling you away from that man,”

“It’s not a problem,” Nathalie shrugs as she puts the towel aside to reach for her clutch, “he wasn’t really all that interesting anyway,”

“You seemed to be having a good time,” She is taken aback by the harsh tone of his words. She would have mistaken it for jealousy if she didn’t know any better.

“He is one of your distributors,” she pulls out some tweezers from her bag, and she takes his hand into hers before she begins to pull out some of the smaller glass shards, “I have to be friendly towards him,”

“Seemed more than just friendly,” She turns her attention to his face and sees the angry scowl on it.

“Sir,” Gabriel looks up at her soft tone to see her face riddled with confusion, “Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine, Nathalie,” He knows that he is being too harsh with her. His tone is abrasive, and he can only imagine his face looks the same. Nathalie feels a sad pang in her heart at his dismissive nature, but turns back to her task, however, her being left-handed was making this difficult. She kept missing the fractured pieces causing her to softly whisper apologies every time one of her misses causes Gabriel to flinch.

“Oh, come here,” Gabriel pulls her into his lap, and he immediately knows that it’s a bad idea when her body presses against his. It takes all of his willpower not to rock against her. Nathalie feels her face flush at the new position. His breath danced across the back of her neck causing a delicious series of shivers to run down her spine. She shakes her head and returns her focus to the task at hand. She pulls out the rest of the glass and stops what little bleeding that happened with ease.

Gabriel can’t help but bury his face into the back of her neck, breathing in her unique scent. He also can’t help it as he places a wet open-mouth kiss where her neck and shoulder meet. Nathalie’s heart stops. _Did he just?_ Her question is answered when he does it again, and again, and again over various points along her neck and upper back.

He’s lost control. He knows it when his hips firmly rock against her. However, what he wasn’t expecting was the slight push back from her. Nathalie bites her lip as she waits for his response, and thankfully, she doesn’t have to wait long. Gabriel’s arm wraps around her, pulling her closer and allowing him to sink his teeth into her neck as he thrusts up into her skirt. Her arm wraps around him, holding his face close to her neck to urge him to continue his attentions to the delicate skin. His hand dips lower, pressing the heel of his hand into the bundle of nerves hidden underneath the layers of fabric.

“Gabriel,” The breathiness of her moan brings the reality of the situation crashing down around him. He was her boss and her, his employee. Standing abruptly, Gabriel’s actions cause Nathalie to stumble forward slightly. She looks at him through the mirror, and he can see her flushed face and unshed tears. He turns to reach out to comfort her, but Nathalie simply snatches her clutch off the floor before hurrying herself out of the bathroom.

It breaks his heart when she hides her face from him.

* * *

Gabriel’s eyes are trained on her all night as he sips on his third glass of alcohol. Her laughter seemed to be the loudest thing in the room as she dances with various people, holds conversations with other people - not paying him any attention. It was too much. Slamming his empty glass on the bar top, he makes a hasty retreat to who knows where while angrily muttering to himself.

Nathalie spies his exit out of the corner of her eye, and she rolls them at his childlike behavior. Regardless, she excuses herself from the conversation with one of the largest distributors in China to make sure that her boss didn’t get into any trouble. She quickly follows him out of the door but loses his trail almost immediately. Audrey’s country estate was annoyingly vast, but Nathalie knew that Gabriel had had a few drinks so there was no way he had made it far. Bobbing and weaving through the expansive grounds, she comes to the greenhouse and hears faint muttering behind its glass doors. Hesitantly, she approaches the structure and quietly slips inside.

* * *

Gabriel throws another tiny rock into the large koi pond, mindful of the fish, with a huff. He had taken off the beastly portions of his costume and jacket and allowed himself to feel the cold night air against his boiling body through his thin white shirt and pants.

“Stupid Nathalie,” He throws another rock, “flirting with every man and woman who dares to ask for her hand to dance,” another rock causes the water to ripple, “looking beautiful in that dress,”

“I see the cranky beast has turned back into the even crankier man,” Gabriel jumps as Nathalie’s voice chimes in behind him, and he turns to see her standing at the door, arms folded in front of herself as she looks at him with an unamused expression.

“Leave me be,” He turns back to the koi pond, trying to will her away and also the half-mast erection forming in his pants.

“No,” Nathalie shuts the door and stalks towards him, turning him to face her. He can see the rage boiling behind her blue eyes, “Who do you think you are Gabriel?” She pushes him backward causing him to stumble slightly, “you have been nothing but a bitter and grumpy old man tonight bringing down the mood of every person at the party, _including_ your son,”

“I-” She pushes him again, silencing any protests he might have. Gabriel starts to back away from the woman in front of him.

“You seduce me in the bathroom and then act like I’m the one that burned you,” Nathalie steps towards him, her finger digging into his chest, “and then you glare at every person who dares speak to me like you hadn’t just left me aching,”

“They don’t deserve to touch you!”

“They’re your colleagues, Gabriel! You were too busy brooding at the bar, so someone had to talk to them, or do you want to lose contracts and associates? I’m not going to put the burden of _your_ company on Adrien’s shoulders,” Nathalie feels a flair of anger course through her, “and who are you to say who can touch me or who can’t? You are my boss, not my boyfriend or my love-”

His lips cut her off with a fevered kiss, and Nathalie returns it with equal force. Her hands claw at his body desperate to have him closer, and he is only happy to oblige. Their tongues battle each other in their desperation as they memorize the curves of each other’s covered skin. He pushes her backward, his lips still firmly attached to hers, until her back hits the cool glass walls of the structure, and Nathalie gasps as she arches up into him.

“Nathalie,” The way that her name falls from his lips sounds like a prayer, and Nathalie feels the dull lust from earlier begin to grow again in her belly as Gabriel’s hands tangle into her dark hair, ruining whatever style it once had. She didn’t care though as she starts to ruin his atrocious hairstyle, too. In the fog of the heated kiss, Nathalie feels Gabriel pulling up the skirt of her dress, and a jolt of excitement runs through her as she helps him gather the voluminous skirt until its pinned between them. Gabriel’s hand migrates to in between her thighs and moans when he finds her wet under his touch.

“Sir,” His title coming from her lips gives him pause, and he pulls away slightly thinking that she feels like he’s crossed a boundary, but the look in her eyes tells him a different story. Gabriel’s mouth goes dry when he sees the lust burning in her eyes. Nathalie pushes herself into his hand with a groan, reveling in the friction of his fingers against her aching core. Feeling the lace of her panties underneath his touch throws whatever inhibitions that Gabriel had out the window, and he is pulled back towards Nathalie like a magnet.

He pulls her underwear to the side, pressing his thumb into her clit as their lips travel over each other’s exposed skin, nipping and biting to elicit moans from each other. It isn’t long before what they were doing wasn’t enough for either of them. They longed for more contact, but neither of them wanted to leave the greenhouse, afraid that whatever spell had been weaved would be broken. However, the last rational part of Nathalie’s brain tries to reason with the gentleman who was doing _delicious_ things to her body.

“We should go home,” Nathalie says in a hoarse whisper as Gabriel’s lips travel up her jawline while her hips tilt upward to get closer to him, sending him very mixed signals. Gabriel smirks and presses his thumb harder into her bundle of nerves eliciting a heavenly moan from the woman beneath him.

“Too far,” She can’t help but agree with him as her need to feel him inside of her wins out and lets her hands drift down to his waistline. Gabriel grins as she begins to harshly pull at the ties of his pants, eager to get him out of the garment. Following her lead, his fingers wrap around the scrap of fabric hiding her from him, ripping it away with a quick flick of his wrist before throwing it onto his jacket. Nathalie gasps as the cold night air counteracts the growing warmth in between her legs, but it morphs into a moan as Gabriel returns his thumb to her clit. It only takes a few more strokes of his fingers for her first orgasm to unexpectedly overcome her.

“Shit,” Her nails dig into his arm as she rides his hand, and his gaze remains fixed to the blissful expression painted on her face. His pants become unbearable as his erection threatens to burst through the fabric.

“Nathalie, I wish…” Nathalie silences him with her lips as she pulls his cock free from the tight confines of his pants, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

“Next time,” Her hand begins to pump his shaft, eliciting moans from the fashion designer as he folds forward, his head resting on her shoulder as she strokes him to complete hardness. However, just her touches weren’t enough for him anymore. He captures her lips again as he attempts to pick her up, but the volume of her dress makes it difficult. Their heated kisses only grow their desperation, so Gabriel quickly turns her over and Nathalie presses herself flush against the glass, happy to have the cool relief against her skin. Gabriel pushes her dress up and lets out a groan when he sees that her pussy is slick with excitement.

“Please, Gabriel,” Gabriel’s gray eyes look up towards Nathalie’s face, her blue orbs pleading for him to continue, and he, a gentleman, could not disobey his lady’s request.

“Whatever my beauty wishes,” He lines himself up with her before thrusting forward. Nathalie and Gabriel’s moans fill the space as their bodies adjust to the sensation. Nathalie’s fingers curl against the panes of glass as Gabriel’s tangle themselves in the fabric of her dress. It was very apparent to both of them that this encounter was going to be hard and fast, years of pent up sexual frustration did not make for a romantic coupling.

Gabriel gives an experimental thrust forward, and Nathalie meets him with her own matched rock back towards him. He feels his eyes roll into the back of his head.

She felt _perfect_.

“Nathalie, my Nathalie,” He knows that he should be gentle, but his hips snap against hers in an unforgiving pace, but she doesn’t seem to complain as her moans increase in volume with every thrust. Between her sounds and hushed words and the feeling of her surrounding him completely, Gabriel can’t help but get lost in the sensation. He picks up his pace, even more, when he feels his climax building in his balls, and Gabriel’s hands grip onto her hips as he feels himself slowly start to lose control. Nathalie feels her orgasm reaching its peak, and she reaches behind her to take his hand into hers. Their fingers intertwine as they rock together, and as his name falls from her lips she crests over the edge.

“Gabriel!” Her inner walls begin to spasm, and the feeling causes him to follow her with his own orgasm, spilling himself deep within her. They both stand there, perfectly still, their breathing labored and sporadic.

“You are mine, Nathalie,” He places a tender kiss onto the sweaty skin between her shoulder blades, and she smiles as she extracts herself from him. Her arms circle around his neck as she gives him a quick peck before burying herself into his neck.

“And not just when others are paying attention to me?” She raises an eyebrow at him, but he just chuckles as he kisses her forehead tenderly.

“No, all the time. I always want to be the beast to your beauty,”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” They both relax into the embrace as the soft sounds from the outside world lull them into a blissful state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada....*jazz hands*
> 
> Again, I'm sorry this is going up so late. I hope you liked it. Tomorrow's prompt is The Morning After and will be the conclusion of the Hawknath AU from Stay and The Balcony Scene.
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> KMA


	12. Revelation (Hawknath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: The Morning After
> 
> Nathalie felt that Hawkmoth was still there, but little did she know, knowing who was would change everything.
> 
> Part 3 of 3, part one is The Balcony Scene (10) and part two is Stay (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hello! I'm sorry! I had a bit of a mental breakdown last week, and we pretty much confined to my bed because I could not will my body to do anything other than watch baking shows and cry. But I'm here! I'm back! I have pretty much everything I had missed caught up on (however, prompt 17 will be posted tomorrow with 18 because I cannot for the life of me edit or write anymore today). Thank you for all your comments. They mean a lot and I hope you enjoy part 3 of the Hawknath AU!
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

Nathalie’s eyes flutter open at the sound of her alarm, and even in the fog of sleep, she feels something shift behind her. Her heart picks up its pace when she sees the peach-colored hand laying across her belly. There was no way that Hawkmoth stayed throughout the night, and there was no way that he allowed himself to transform back, but…it was the only explanation.

Taking a deep breath, she readies herself to see the face of the man who had been terrorizing Paris for almost a year and who had been warming her bed for months.

“Can you turn that off?” Her eyes go wide. She knew that voice, but it couldn’t be him. Hawkmoth and Gabriel sounded nothing alike, “Nathalie, did you hear me?”

Nathalie jolts up and out of the bed, startling the man next to her. Her phone clutched to her chest as she turns back towards the center of her room, and there in her bed was none other than Gabriel Agreste, her boss. Her heart sinks.

“Nathalie, what is it?” His voice is still groggy, but he notices the look of horror on her face as she looks at him. “What is it? I know you didn’t expect me to be here when you…”

“Gabriel,” Nathalie’s hand covers her mouth as tears begin to spill down her face. Gabriel’s eyes go wide at the sound of his name falling from her lips, and he looks down to see the wrinkled beige jacket and red pants of his civilian clothes.

_No._

He gets up from her bed trying to hurry over to comfort her. To Explain. However, when he gets close enough, he sees the fear in her eyes and watches in slow motion as she falls to her knees, sobs wracking her body.

“Nathalie,” Gabriel reaches out, touching her shoulder, but she pulls away from him almost like he’d burned her. When she looks back up at him, there is nothing but anger in her eyes.

Her hatred bubbles in her throat as she looks at the man in front of her. Those nights of compassion and pleasure all melted away. They were all lies. She should have known. Every night when she had complained to Hawkmoth about Gabriel, the next day Gabriel would be more careful with his behaviors. The bouts of inspiration that always seemed to happen right before an akuma attack. His lack of communication with her during said akuma attacks. She doesn’t understand how she hadn’t put it together before.

“Get out,” Her words are harsh and jagged, full of spite and hatred.

“Nathalie, please let me -”

“I said get out!” She screams as she pushes him back onto his ass, “get out! Get out! Get out!”

Gabriel scrambles away from her, looking at her from his prone position with sadness plastered all over his features. If only she would let him talk then he could explain everything to her.

“Nathalie, if only you would let me -”

“What?” Nathalie snaps, “Explain, Gabriel? How are you going to explain to me that three months ago you, as Hawkmoth, seduced me into bed, and I dumbly let you?! You’ve been lying to me for _months_. I am your employee, and now on top of that, I am your accomplice in all of the crimes you’ve been committing. I don’t want your explanation, Gabriel Louis Agreste, I want you to get out of my apartment before I turn you in,”

“You wouldn’t do that. Think of the ramifications to Adrien,”

“Like you give a damn about your son,” Nathalie chuckles through her tears, “he’s been so miserable that I think he would be happy with the freedom you going to jail would give him,”

“That’s not true,”

“Isn’t it? That stupid brooch on your chest brought you to me suuuuurely you can sense Adrien’s sadness through it,” Gabriel’s eyes fall, she was right. “So, I will say again, Gabriel,” He looks back up to the seething woman, “get out of my apartment while I still have some kindness for you left in me.”

He gets up without a word and exits the apartment through the front door. As the door slowly closes behind him, he hears Nathalie’s sobs pierce through her home before being muffled behind the walls. Gabriel feels his own tears form in the corners of his eyes as he lets the weight of the situation wash over him. He had just ruined not only one of the few good things in his life, but possibly the whole thing.

* * *

He drags himself home to find Adrien sitting in the dining room, brushing up on some of his schoolwork before his test today. Gabriel feels a pang in his chest as he watches the boy. This might be the last meal he could ever have with his son, so he pulls himself over and takes the seat next to him. Adrien’s green eyes look at him with confusion as he puts down his fork.

“Good morning, Father,”

“Good morning, Adrien,”

“I wasn’t expecting to see you. I tried looking for you and Nathalie, but you were both gone,” Gabriel feels a pang of sadness at the mention of his assistant and does his best to not let it show.

“Nathalie called this morning saying she was ill. I went to check on her, but I was supposed to be back before you woke up,”

“Oh,” Adrien is still confused by his father’s presence at the table and even more confused by the hands-on care he was doing for Nathalie. Before long one of the kitchen staff brings Gabriel a plate of breakfast, but he looks at the food with disgust. He really wasn’t hungry. “Father, are you okay?”

“No,” Gabriel once again feels the burden of the situation on his shoulders, “no, I’m not. I have been doing something that I am not proud of, and I’ve hurt people that are important to me. I’m not sure that I can fix the situation that I’ve found myself in,”

Adrien gives him a warm smile, placing his hand over his father’s, “I’m sure you will. You’re the smartest man that I know, so I know that it will work out.”

“I hope so.” They sit in silence for the rest of the meal until Adrien says a quiet goodbye before heading to school. Even after his son leaves Gabriel stays rooted, unable to move.

“What do I do now?” Gabriel closes his eyes and lets his head fall back against the chair as he contemplates his next move and the inevitable police visit.

* * *

The police never come, though. Three days pass. Then a week. Adrien asks questions about where Nathalie was and if she was okay, but Gabriel can barely get himself out of bed. Eventually, Adrien stops coming to check on him.

Two weeks pass without a word from Nathalie, and Gabriel has never felt more miserable in his life.

“Master,” Gabriel lets his gray eyes drift up to the kwami hovering in front of him, “maybe you should call Miss Nathalie,”

“She doesn’t want to talk to me, Nooroo,” He covers his head and turns away from the small being, but Nooroo follows his motion.

“You haven’t made an akuma in two weeks,”

“I thought you would be happy with that,” Gabriel glares at Nooroo, “no evil being done with your powers and all,”

“I’m worried about you, Master,” Nooroo means what he says genuinely. He might not agree with what Gabriel was doing, but he knew that the man’s heart was in the right place.

“Just leave me be, Nooroo,” The man throws the covers over his head, “feel free to go wherever you wish. I don’t care.” Nooroo is shocked by the command but knows that there is only one place he needs to go.

* * *

The kwami weaves through Paris as he locks onto Nathalie’s emotions, her sadness could rival Gabriel’s. He darts through one last wall and sees an eerily similar scene except Nathalie was the miserable person under the covers hiding from the world. However, Nooroo knows what he has to do. He throws his broach on top of Nathalie’s feet and waits.

Nathalie feels the object hit her foot and stirs from her nest. Her hair and clothes are disheveled as she extracts herself enough to pick up the small object. She twirls it in her hand noting the butterfly design which causes a burst of rage to course through her.

“How dare you-” Her anger halts when she sees the small purple creature by her window rather than Gabriel or Hawkmoth. “AH!” Nathalie’s eyes go wide as she scrambles to get away from the…whatever it was.

“Miss Nathalie please,” She stops, and she eyes the being with curiosity.

“You know my name,”

“Of course, I do. I’m Nooroo the kwami of the Butterfly Miraculous,” Nooroo gestures to the jewel in her hand, and Nathalie looks at it again. She had only ever seen it pinned to Hawkmo…Gabriel’s chest. It felt weird holding the magical device.

“If Gabriel sent you to-”

“He didn’t,” Nooroo flies towards her, landing softly on her knee. “Master doesn’t know that I’m here. He permitted me to leave, and I knew this is where I needed to go,”

“Why?” Nathalie raises an eyebrow at the kwami, her curiosity only growing.

“Because I am a kwami of emotion. I can feel your sadness just as much as Master’s,”

“Why is he sad?” Nathalie huffs as she narrows her blue eyes towards Nooroo, “he wasn’t the one that was betrayed,”

“That doesn’t stop him from missing you,” Nooroo goes up and pins the broach onto her chest, “Master is quite lost without you. He’s been fighting his feelings for you for months, and he thought the only way that he could not betray Miss Emilie was to come to you as Hawkmoth. Just find him,” Nooroo’s purple eyes plead with her. This was his only shot to help both of them and hopefully end Hawkmoth’s terror.

Nathalie gasps as a flood of emotions invade her senses. Joy. Anger. Envy. But she does as Nooroo’s says and focuses on Gabriel, and suddenly she is overcome by a heartbreaking sadness. It matches her own. She sorts through the many layers and feels small pangs of joy when he focuses on certain memories of the two of them, but the joy would always be quickly replaced by grief.

“He loves you,” Nathalie looks up at the kwami, her face wet with tears that she didn’t realize she was crying, “he is the happiest and calmest when you are around. He just doesn’t know how to say it without feeling like he’s jeopardizing everything he’s working for.”

“Nooroo,” She takes the kwami into her hands, “tell me everything.”

* * *

Gabriel hears the door to his room open, but he pays it no mind. Whoever it was would get the hint to leave when he didn’t emerge from under his covers. He could hear their light footfalls make their way to his window, pulling the curtains open wide.

“Adrien, please close…”

“It’s one in the afternoon, Gabriel, he’s at school,” Gabriel feels his heartbeat stop at the sound of her voice. It couldn’t be. He emerges from his cocoon and sees Nathalie and Nooroo picking up discarded clothes and trash.

“Nathalie,” He watches her in fascination as she moves about the room in a simple sundress, quietly thanking Nooroo for helping her as she does what she always does…clean up after him. “You’re here,”

She turns to him and smiles softly, and that’s when he notices the Miraculous pinned to her. His mouth goes dry knowing full well that she knew of everything that he was feeling.

“Go take a shower. I’ll be in the kitchen making tea when you’re ready.” As quickly as she came into the room, she was gone. Gabriel stares at the space that she had once occupied still in disbelief that she was here, but he follows her orders.

Peeling himself out of his bed to shower away the days of grime and filth that had been accumulating. It felt invigorating, but at the same time, as he presses his forehead against the shower walls, dread begins to form in the pit of his stomach. What did Nathalie’s visit mean?

When he finally drags himself down the stairs, Nathalie is leaning against the counter with her mug in hand, listening attentively to Nooroo. Gabriel looks at the scene and can’t help but think that this is how he wants to wake up every morning.

“Good,” Nathalie turns to him, taking in his relaxed look, “you’re finally here,” She hands him his teacup before moving towards the small table nestled in the breakfast nook. He follows with no question and sits down across from her, his hands folding around the cup allowing the warmth to seep into his bones.

“Why are you here?” His voice is quiet when he finally gets the courage to speak. “I thought you were finished with me and were going to call the police,”

“I thought about it, but,” Nathalie’s fingers drum against the ceramic, “at the end of the day, I just didn’t have the energy or the willpower to talk to anyone, let alone deal, with people knocking on my door asking questions,”

There is another pause, “That doesn’t explain why you are here,”

Nathalie touches the broach pinned to her dress, running her fingertips along the jewel, “Nooroo came to me,” Gabriel glares at the small creature, but a quick slap on his hand from Nathalie stops that, “don’t be mad at him. Both of us have been an overwhelming vortex of sadness. I can only imagine that it was weighing on him,”

“You’re right,” He looks into the warm liquid with confusion as her words sink in, “you were sad?”

“After the anger had receded, I felt…hollow. You lied to me, Gabriel,” Her eyes look at him with a sadness that breaks him, “you lied to me and betrayed my trust. It is going to take a long time for us to be at that level again but if you work at it, I will try,” Gabriel feels a weight lift off his shoulders, but the feeling doesn’t last long, “However,”

“Yes?”

“This,” Nathalie pops off the brooch and places it between them, “stops. No more Hawkmoth. No more chasing children. No more putting Paris and Adrien in danger for a wish that has a cost,”

“But Adrien…”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Adrien has accepted that Emilie isn’t coming back and has moved on. He is thriving at school and with his friends, but what he needs is a parent,”

“Emilie is…”

“You are his parent, Gabriel!” Nathalie takes his face in her hands, “I know that it is scary to be a single parent when you don’t expect it, but you aren’t alone. You have me. You have Gorilla. You have Adrien’s friends and their parents. You are not alone. If this,” She gestures between the two of them, “is going to work. You need to let Emilie go. I am not coming second to her. I cannot feel like I am a replacement. I need you to love me, one hundred percent,”

Gabriel doesn’t even think it over. He pulls her into his lap, burying his face into her neck as he cradles her close.

“Okay,”

“Okay,” They both talk for a little while longer discussing the logistics of their relationship and what it meant. They discussed their future as Nathalie lets her fingers run through the un-gelled strands until she lets out a giggle.

“What?”

“Your hair feels much nicer than the mask,” Gabriel joins her chuckling and looks back at her face.

“I’m glad you aren’t disappointed with it,”

“I’m too in love with you to be disappointed,” Nathalie’s mouth snaps shut when she realizes her words.

“You love me?” He lights up like a child on Christmas morning, overjoyed and dazzled by the lights.

“Don’t read too much into it,” Nathalie leans back staring him straight in the eyes, “you still have a lot of making up to do to me,”

“Oh, I am aware, but I am very excited to hear that you love me,”

“Why?”

“Because I know that I am in love with you,” He presses his lips onto hers, and both of them sigh in relief like two people finding water in the desert, “and I can think of a few things that I can do to start making it up to you,”

Gabriel scoops her into his arms before putting her gently up onto the counter, his lips tenderly moving against hers as he pushes her dress upwards.

“Gabriel,” She looks around the room in a panic. The manor had an abundant staff and surely one of them would come in and see the two of them.

“I sent the staff home almost a week ago with pay and told them not to come back until they were called. I didn’t want anyone in the house judging me for not getting out of bed,” He pulls up a chair from the small table and takes a seat in front of her. Eying her hungrily as he pulls down her panties slowly.

She should stop him. She knows that she should. Despite their talk about where they were going, he wasn’t anywhere close to being out of the doghouse, but shit did she miss his mouth and his cock. She wouldn’t lie, and when he places that first kiss on her inner knee…any logic is replaced with the burning lust she has for this man.

Gabriel’s tongue darts out running over her folds and Nathalie lets out a low groan as her head falls back onto the cabinet. His tongue runs across her in expert-like fashion knowing all the movements and spots that would make her moan without hesitation. Her hands tangle into his hair relieved to finally be able to dig her fingers into it after months of scraping at leather. Her hips buck up against his mouth, and soon, his hand runs up her thighs sinking two fingers into her core.

_God, he was good._

“Oh, god,” Gabriel smiles as he increases his pace, happy to hear the familiar sounds of her reaching her peak. His lips wrap around her clit and he loves as she lets out her final cry as her orgasm rushes over her. Though he is slightly disappointed when she doesn’t cry out his name; he drinks her in relief, and desire courses through him as Nathalie surrounds him. He gives one last lick over her slick folds before slowly raising himself to meet her face.

Through sated eyes, she looks at him in the fog of her bliss and knows that she needs more. Nathalie leans up and kisses him. Her taste still on his tongue only making it sweeter. Her hands reach down pulling at the loose pants that hung around his hips, but he stops her. They pull away from each other, confusion evident on Nathalie’s face, and he looks at her, brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

“We don’t…”

“I want to.” Her words cut him off, clearly and precisely.

“Then I want to do this right.” Gabriel gathers her into his arms, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. He had been doing everything wrong for the last three months, and it was time to do this right. In a bed with no clothes, no time restrictions, no masks. Just him and Nathalie exploring each other to their heart’s content.

Gabriel revels in the feeling of his bare hand running up her thigh. How it felt to have her nails dig into his flesh as she arches up into him. How her lips ghosted along his neck or how her breath and words swirled around him in a beautiful dance. He would never take for granted how right their bodies felt pressed together.

In the stillness of his room, he heard Nathalie cry out his name for the first time as her orgasm rushes over her, and at that moment, both of them felt like nothing had ever felt so right.

* * *

“When did you get the idea to court me as Hawkmoth?” Nathalie snuggles into his bare chest as he gently plays with her hair.

“I had sent an akuma, but once I realized the target was you, I tried to recall it,”

“Why didn’t you let it akumatize me?” She props herself up looking down at him with a curious expression. Gabriel gives her a small smile as he runs a finger over her cheek.

“I made a promise to myself that I would never do that to you or Adrien, so I had to go out and snatch it before it got to you,”

“I assume you did because I have never been akumatized,”

“I did, but I almost didn’t though,” Gabriel’s cheeks turn red as he recalls that first night, “it was on your balcony by the time that I got to it,”

“On my...” Nathalie goes through her memories, and her cheeks go an equal shade of red, and she begins to beat on his chest, “you were on my balcony watching me!”

“I…” Gabriel expects to see anger on her face, but her laughter fills the air.

“You pervert,” She leans down covering his lips with hers. “You watched me masturbate,”

“Not exactly my proudest moment,” Nathalie chuckles some more as she swings herself up to straddle him. Gabriel groans as the sheet falls from her body revealing her nude form to him.

“Do you want to know what I was thinking about that night?” She leans down pressing a kiss into the hollow of his neck and nipping at his collarbone.

“I think if you say anyone else’s name other than mine I might be offended,” Nathalie grins pressing herself into his soft penis, her lower lips running along with it, slowly bringing it to life.

“I was thinking about that phone call with marketing and how it would have gone so much better if you had been eating me out,”

“Oh,” Gabriel grips her hips, moving his body with her pace. His cock becoming harder with every stroke. “We should do that with all calls,”

“I don’t think anything productive would get done,”

“Oh, absolutely not, but,” He rolls them over, pinning her against the bed, “I like the idea of fucking you a lot more than the idea of working,”

“That makes one of us,” Nathalie kisses him quickly as his face looks at her stunned.

“Are you telling me you would rather work?”

“I like working,” Nathalie breaks one of her hands free from his grip, caressing his cheeks, “I get to be with you,”

“You can be with me in bed!”

“But I can be productive running your company,” Her legs wrap around his waist, pulling him down to his elbows, “but I vote we just do this right now.”

“Good,”

“But Gabriel,”

“Yes?” He raises his eyebrow up at her as he kisses down her body.

“No more hiding out on the balcony.” Gabriel chuckles against the skin of her thigh causing Nathalie to let out a gasp.

“Of course, my darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the wait. This was such a fun AU to play with, and I think I have one more day that I'm going to explore with this AU. Please bear with me while I get the next part up. The next prompt is Messy and is Gabenath.
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> KMA


	13. Ice Cream (Gabenath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Messy
> 
> Nathalie has a really bad habit of choosing very specific treats.
> 
> (Can be read as a sequel to Lollipop [7] but can be read alone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Prompt 13! This was such a fun one to write mainly because it was born out of the new BLACKPINK song 'Ice Cream' and I just couldn't not write something about it.
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

Gabriel watches as the melted ice cream runs down Nathalie’s cone before she licks it up. Her tongue darting out to get it before it can fall onto her perfectly poised hand.

This was just the lollipop incident all over again.

Let’s go to the beach she had said. What great fun they would have she said. Adrien would enjoy himself. He had agreed at the time, and even let her convince him to allow Adrien to bring along some friends. However, right now he was seriously regretting being far away from any semblance of privacy. He watches as she happily reclines back into her beach chair not noticing some of her treat dripping onto the swell of her breast. Gabriel’s eyes follow as the liquid moves downward causing an ache in his lower half. Nathalie peers over to him with a smile and winks.

That’s enough. This woman knew exactly what was happening, and her games were getting old. Gabriel pulls her up and the motion causes her ice cream cone to spill all over her.

“Gabriel!” Noticing no eyes on them, Gabriel pulls her close, the heel of his hand digging into her clit. Nathalie’s eyes go wide as he begins to nibble on her ear.

“No games this time, darling,” He harshly whispers before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Gabriel pulls back, taking her hand into his as he turns his attention towards his son.

“Adrien!” The blonde-haired boy looks over at his father and Nathalie, noting the ice cream coating Nathalie’s front, “we’ll be back. You and your friends try not to get into trouble, and please keep an eye on our things.” The teen nods before turning back to his friends, and Gabriel wastes no time pulling Nathalie along to one of the private changing booths.

“Gabriel, what are you doing?” He smiles back at her with a mischievous grin.

“You need to be cleaned up, darling, and I’m going to assist you,” A soft pink blush coats Nathalie’s cheeks as they both disappear into the small building. As soon as the door is closed and latched behind them, Gabriel is on top of her. Consuming her.

“You really need to stop having sweets,” Gabriel begins to lick at the drying ice cream on her skin, lapping up the mess that he had made with glee. Nathalie covers her mouth to muffle the moans that tumble out of her when he starts to suck on her collarbone.

“Maybe you just need to stop being a dirty old man,” His chuckles vibrate her skin as his tongue sweeps across the swell of her breast.

“You don’t want that,” He pulls at the various strings holding up her top, and it isn’t long before the garment is tumbling down to the sandy floor. His lips wrap around her nipple as he starts to pull the bottom of her swimsuit, something she gladly assists with.

“No, no I don’t,” Nathalie gasps as the warm beach air clings to the newly exposed skin. Gabriel smiles and kisses down her chest and stomach, licking up the ice cream remnants on the way. “Gabriel, the kids…”

“Are sixteen and perfectly capable of taking care of themselves,” Gabriel’s tongue darts out to flick over the bundle of nerves between her thighs.

“Gabriel,” Her moan fills the small room as he flattens his tongue, running it up the length of her slit.

“Be quieter, my darling, don’t want people to know what we’re doing in here now do we?” His finger slide into her core with ease, “Now, where was I?”

His lips travel upward as his fingers work her. His tongue lapping at more of the dried treat coating her bare stomach and chest. The feelings that Gabriel was causing within her was making it extremely hard for Nathalie to remain quiet. There was a reason that he had soundproofed his room after that first night. Nathalie was not a quiet being. She starts to chew on her lip, trying to keep her volume down as the coil in her belly becomes tighter and tighter. Gabriel smiles when he feels her legs begin to tremble and her fingers tangle into his hair. His mouth returns to her aching pussy, wrapping his lips around her clit.

Maybe it was the heat or the thrill of getting caught, but the pleasure building within her feels hotter and more intense than others before it. She didn’t have time to think about it because it wasn’t long before a low whine leaves Nathalie’s throat and his fingers feel her inner walls clench down on them. Gabriel grins at her heavy breathing and begins to make his way back up her body before exchanging lazy kisses with her. Even after coming down from her post-orgasmic high, her body still feels like jelly, and Gabriel takes note and chuckles against her lips.

“You okay?” Nathalie allows her head to fall to the crook of his neck, her breathing still labored.

“I’m fine,” She nudges his face, bringing his lips back to hers. Without fail, the innocent gesture begins to grow into another beast, and Nathalie groans as Gabriel’s hips buck into her.

“Please, Nathalie, I need you,” Having mercy on him, Nathalie pulls down his swimming trunks, carefully avoiding his engorged member. Her hand wrapping around his cock as soon as his pants hit the floor, determined to get him back for the ice cream and teasing. However, Gabriel can’t stand it any longer, so his hands wrap around her thighs, lifting her against the wood walls. He sinks into her and they both let out a loud groan.

“Oh god,” She feels him twitch inside of her, and without any hesitation, Gabriel is moving inside of her at a frantic pace. Both of them are desperate for their endings. Their movements in perfect harmony as their lips cover each other’s to keep their volume down. They hoped that it was working.

Their endings come quicker than they would have liked, Gabriel, filling her completely as his own body gives into weightlessness. The couple collapse, still tangled together, onto the floor with heavy breath and sticky skin. Sand clings to them but neither seems to care. All that mattered was that they were close together.

“Do I need to stop eating around you? Not that I’m complaining about how it keeps ending, but I think we might run into an issue one day,”

“No,” Gabriel chuckles and kisses her sweaty forehead, “well, just stop eating things around me that I can imagine are my cock,”

“But that ruins my fun,” Nathalie peels herself off of him, putting her swimsuit back on.

“Wait,” Gabriel’s eyebrows knit together before he casts his gray eyes over to her tying her top, “have you been doing this on purpose?”

Nathalie throws a seductive look over her shoulder, “It’s fun to tease you.”

“Why you little minx!” Gabriel gets up to grab her, but Nathalie lets out a giggle, dodging his attempt, before sprinting out of the booth. The sound of her laughter still echoes through the space, and Gabriel is overcome with a joy that he had never felt before.

“I’m one lucky son of a bitch.” Pulling his trunks back on, he makes his way back to his family, slowly though. He was busy making a call to a jeweler back in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Nathalie, you tease. The next prompt is Moonlight and is a Hawkyura AU.
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> KMA


	14. The Lights of Paris (Hawkyura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Moonlight
> 
> Hawkmoth decides a little change of pace is what he and his peahen need.
> 
> (This is an AU where NEITHER of them knows who the other is)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a neat AU. I don't know how it would happen, but I like it. So I hope you like it as well!
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

Hawkmoth smiles at the setup before him. Violets, pink peonies, and candles litter the rooftop, and he can’t help but feel proud at the setup. Sure, he had taken a page from Chat Noir’s book, but this was much better than anything that boy could have come up with.

“Is this all for me?” Hawkmoth looks above him to see Mayura looking at the scene in front of her, a small smile playing on her lips. He extends his hand to her to help her down from her perch.

“Who else would it be for?” His hand curls into the small of her back, pulling her close and giving her a gentle kiss. Mayura hums as their lips move in sync with each other.

“For all I know there is another person,” Hawkmoth chuckles as he runs his hand over her short blue hair. “Hard to know what your life is like when I don’t know your name,” Mayura pulls herself away from him, her hand running over the metal railing of the rooftop.

Hawkmoth is hesitant to answer because there technically was another woman - his assistant - but there was something about this woman draped in blue that just felt right. So much so, that his assistant became a distant thought whenever he was around her, “Same can be said about you, my peahen,”

“I suppose, but I assure you that you have nothing to worry about,” He notices the sad look in Mayura’s eyes and wonders silently who she had in her civilian life.

“Well,” He turns on the music and takes her into his arms, slow dancing with her in the moonlight. “I’m glad to hear that,”

Mayura softly smiles as she relaxes into his embrace, pressing their foreheads together as they slowly sway to the beat. The soft music playing through the space, and for once, Mayura feels…loved.

“Why peonies? I understand the violets because I’ve told you that they’re my favorite, but why peonies?” Hawkmoth smiles and picks up one of the smaller blooms before putting it into her hair.

“Peonies stand for romance, good luck, and prosperity,” He brings her over to the small little bundle of pillows he had set up for them to sit at. As they settle into each other, they both look over the twinkling lights of Paris at night. “And I am a very lucky man to have found a partner like you,”

Mayura plucks the pink bloom from her hair and smiles as she twirls it in between her fingers. She leans back, letting herself relax into Hawkmoth’s embrace. This romance was odd. Two supervillains both fighting for something that seemed pointless now as their relationship had taken a more _friendly_ route, “This is very sweet and romantic, Hawkmoth. It’s much different than what we normally do,”

“You deserve more than just an occasional fuck, so I wanted to try romancing you,”

“Should you be romancing me?” Mayura tilts her head upward to look at his face, “what about your wish? Getting your wife back for your son?”

“He’s made it clear that he is okay with me moving on, so even with his mother back I can easily get out of my marriage and onto…better things. He needs us both,”

“I see,” Mayura cuddles further into his embrace, and he lets out a low chuckle, “what?”

“I was just thinking about the other day. My son is so okay with me seeing other people he asked if I was seeing my assistant,”

“Should I be worried about them?”

“No,” Hawkmoth kisses her head, “she’s made it clear that we are nothing more than colleagues,”

Mayura feels her heart sink a little at the sad tone in his voice, “You sound disappointed about that fact,” She plays with his fingers, twining and untwining them with hers.

“To an extent I am, but I have found a good reason to move on,” She smiles at the sentiment, “and what about you, Mayura? Should I be worried about anyone? I know you said earlier that I have nothing to worry about, but you seemed so sad saying it,”

“He’s preoccupied with…someone else,” Mayura turns around in Hawkmoth’s embrace, straddling his lap and smiling softly down at him, “but I have you, so it doesn’t matter,”

“I guess,” Hawkmoth leans up, capturing her lips in a heated kiss that drowns out the world around them. Mayura lets all of her worries melt away into his movements as he pulls her closer to his body. Screw romance, she needed him inside of her. Her hands drift down towards his pants, pulling at them with urgency.

“Mayura,” Hawkmoth pushes her off of him as he starts to get himself out of his pants. Both of them obviously in a hurry to feel each other after a day of defeat and rejection from others in their lives. Romance was nice but they were good at this. They always fit so perfectly together. He pulls himself out of his pants and when he looks back at her, he groans when he sees that she is face down, her pussy ready for him.

“Hawkmoth, take me,” Mayura’s pink eyes are glistening with lust as she casts her gaze back at him, “I need you,”

“Whatever you need, my little bird,” He leans over her, pinning her underneath him as he pushes into her aching core. Mayura lets out a groan as he fully sheathes himself into her.

“Make me forget about anyone other than you,” Hawkmoth is only happy to oblige her request as he begins to snap his hips against hers, and she pushes up into him causing him to go even deeper. The head of his cock hits the spot inside of her that makes her sing, and Mayura buries her face into her arm as she bites down onto her clothes to keep her volume down. Every stroke of him inside of her allows her to forget about the blonde-haired man who had been invading her mind all day and allows his image to be replaced by the masked man behind her.

“Harder, Hawkmoth, please,” He gives in to her request and begins to pound into her with a force unlike anything before. Hawkmoth is determined to make her forget about this man who didn’t realize the beauty in front of him. The wonderful woman underneath him who was so full of understanding and empathy. That man was a fool. The familiar feeling of her velvet walls fluttering around him causes him to start to chew on his lip as he tries to suppress his orgasm, but as soon as she lets out a dreamy moan of completion, he’s done for.

He collapses on top of her, pinning her further into the floor of the roof. Mayura loves the feeling of his pressure on her as she comes down from her high. She feels herself drift into a warm state of content as he surrounds her completely, physically and emotionally.

Hawkmoth helps her clean herself up, and before long they are holding each other close as they look over the lights of Paris exchanging pleasant conversation and philosophies. As the hours draw later, she turns to leave but his hand pulls her back.

“Take this,” Hawkmoth hands her another peony before lowering his mouth to hers, “remember no matter what happens outside of these transformations, I am here.”

“Thank you, my butterfly.” Her purple lips give him one last kiss before disappearing into the darkness, and Hawkmoth can’t help but smile at the retreating figure.

* * *

Nathalie twirls the pink peony in her hand as she looks at the delicate petals with confusion. The swell in her heart told her that her feelings for Hawkmoth were no longer something she could ignore, but then as she looks towards the back of the room towards Gabriel’s office, she’s reminded that she isn’t emotionally available.

“Nathalie Sancoeur, what have you gotten yourself into?” She leans her head back, letting her eyes slide shut as she continues to go over her pros and cons list. However, the back doors slamming open startle her from her peaceful contemplation.

Gabriel starts stalking towards her, his tablet grasped tightly in his hand as he stares at it with annoyance, “Nathalie, have you gotten any emails from…” He stops dead in his tracks when he sees the pink peony in Nathalie’s hand.

“Sir?” Nathalie looks between Gabriel and the flower, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “What emails?”

“Where did you get that flower?” Nathalie purses her lips together as she thinks of a lie to tell him.

“A friend. He gave it to me last night after I left here,” Gabriel watches as she stares at the petals almost lovingly, and he feels a swell of glee at the sight. Mayura was Nathalie. Nathalie was Mayura. The two women who had been pulling at his heart were the same person. The same beautiful, wonderful, and amazing person. His heartbeat picks up as he opens the music app on his tablet, placing it gently onto her desk as it begins to play the song from last night. He watches as her eyes go wide in recognition, but he simply pulls her up out of her chair, swaying slowly with her again.

“Gabriel,” Nathalie’s voice is low and harsh as her fingers curl around the lapels of his jacket. Her mind still processing what was going on.

“Do you know what the peony stands for, Nathalie?”

“I was told that it stands for romance, good luck, and prosperity,” Gabriel begins to rub circles into the small of her back as he buries his face into her hair.

“I’m lucky that you brought that flower in,” He takes a deep breath as he whispers into her ear, “my pretty peahen,”

Nathalie’s eyes go wide at the name, there was no way, “S-s-ir, I don’t know…”

“I think you do,” His gaze gives her that familiar flutter in her chest as she tries to search it for any signs of deception, but she finds none. She had been sleeping with her boss, the man she was in love with, for months as her villain persona with his villain persona. Both of them talking about an unrequited love that had just been each other. The irony.

“What does this mean, my butterfly?” Nathalie steps back slightly and looks at him, pleading for answers.

“Hopefully more prosperity and romance for us,”

“And the Miraculous?” Gabriel hooks his finger under her chin.

“Later,” He leans down, keeping his lips a whisper away from hers, “for now I would like to kiss you for the first time as Nathalie.”

She smiles, “There is nothing that I would like more, Gabriel.” His smile mirrors hers as he closes the final distance between them. A relief washing over both of them, and it doesn’t take long for the kiss to grow towards their normal passion. Unable to contain herself anymore, Nathalie takes his hand and drags him upstairs to his room determined to make up for lost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They cute. I like them. I stan them. Gabenath for life! The next prompt is Naked Photo Shoot, and I'm gonna be honest, it's short and non-explict....also set in 1898.
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> KMA


	15. Shutter (Gabenath AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Naked Photo Shoot
> 
> Gabriel just wanted to photograph his new wife as laid in a field of poppies.
> 
> (1898 AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was watching the film Radioactive (2019), honestly, a great movie HIGHLY recommend, and I fell in love with the scene where Marie and Pierre are naked in a field so I decided to draw inspiration from that for this. I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

_French Countryside, 1898_

Gabriel Agreste watches as his new wife lays nude on their picnic blanket in the poppy fields that were close to the estate they were staying at for their honeymoon. Her pale skin glowing in the soft summer sun as the warm breeze causes her hair to flutter around her. The surroundings were giving her an ethereal look. He pulls out his camera, the newest model that now was able to be folded to be more compact. He snaps a photo, and the light sound of the shutter catches Nathalie’s attention in the silent countryside.

“Gabriel,” One of her blue eyes cracks open to look back towards her husband with a raised eyebrow, “what are you doing?”

“Capturing the truest form of beauty,” Nathalie sighs as she lifts herself up onto her elbows, looking at him now more fully. Gabriel snaps another photo.

“You’re going to get sited for lewd photos when you get those developed,” They both smile as she sits up completely, beckoning him to come to her. He snaps another photo.

“Good thing I have my own means of doing that,” He doesn’t move towards her which disappoints her. “Pose for me, my love,”

“Why would you possibly need these photos?” Nathalie questions but she gives in to his request, laying down onto her back, keeping herself fully exposed to him. Her eyes glittering with the sun and a hint of lust. She watches him stand, moving about her for different angles

“So, I can look at you while you are away,” Gabriel feels all his blood begin to rush towards his cock with every click of his camera until he eventually settles to where he is behind her. Lowering the camera, he smiles as he watches her arch her back to see him. Love dancing in his eyes as he watches her smile at him.

“I’m never away from you though, darling,” He sees a flash in her eyes that she only gets when she has an idea in that brilliant mind of hers. Her hands start to move down her body, her eyes trained on her husband’s cock as it slowly hardens as he watches her movements.

“You never know,”

“I suppose,” Her fingers settle onto the bundle of nerves between her thighs, stroking it with vigor. Her mouth lets out a moan as she arches further off of the ground, and with one last click of the camera, she hears Gabriel fold it back up. It isn’t long before he is on top of her, taking over her ministrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute little romantic one-off to break up the constant stream of smut. I occasionally need a break from it. The next prompt is Caught in the Act, it is also short but will have a part 2, and it's Hawkyura.
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> KMA


	16. Heat of the Moment (Hawkyura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Caught in the Act
> 
> Hawkmoth and Mayura sometimes can't wait till they get home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet and will have a part 2! It's coming on Day 20: Adrenaline Rush. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

In the dark of the night, Mayura feels the cooling relief of the glass against her cheek as she revels in the feeling of Hawkmoth moving inside of her.

They had been setting up for their plan tomorrow, and something about the idea of sneaking around in the dead of night had turned them on so much that they had ducked into a nearby rooftop greenhouse to have their way with each other. Usually, they would have just waited until they got home to give in to their desires, but a stressful day had made waiting feel impossible. They needed each other, and they needed each other immediately.

Mayura had thought that this coupling was going to be quick and hard, like many of their rendezvouses in their villain forms, but Hawkmoth had taken pleasure in teasing her tonight. The grin on his face as his tongue did wicked things to her was maddening for them both, but Hawkmoth would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy making her scream for all of Paris to hear.

“Hawkmoth, fuck me,” His hands tangle into her short blue hair, tugging it backward with a jolt. Her moan falling from her parted lips as he tightens his grip on the strands.

“That’s what I’m doing my lovely peahen,” Hawkmoth grins as he picks up his pace, their sounds filling the small space as their peaks get closer and closer.

“Please, my butterfly, faster. I’m getting so close.” His groan causes a surge of pleasure to course down her body as his hips snap against hers. The feeling of her completely wrapped around him fills him with a burning lust, and Hawkmoth knows that he isn’t going to last much longer. His other hand loops around her to press his fingers into her clit, rubbing circles to bring her closer and closer to her own ending. Mayura’s cries increase in volume, his name and profanities being hissed at him causes Hawkmoth to grin.

“Don’t worry, my dear, you won’t walk away…” Shuffling outside catches both of their attention, and their movements still completely. The faint sounds of their breathing and the muffled sounds of Paris puncture the quiet area.

“The call said the sounds were coming from here,” The villain’s eyes go wide at the sound of the two heroes moving around their concealed space.

“Maybe they were coming from the greenhouse?” Mayura and Hawkmoth quickly begin to right themselves. Their faces still flushed and now looking very annoyed at the interruption. Hawkmoth opens the back door of the structure, extending his hand for Mayura to take, but before they can leave, Ladybug and Chat Noir poke their heads in. Ladybug’s blue eyes go wide at the sight of the villains, but Mayura’s lips just curl into a smirk as she looks at the two teens.

“Don’t you know it's rude to enter a room without knocking,”

“Mayura, Hawkmoth!” Chat Noir and Ladybug both jump in, ready to fight but the two villains just chuckle.

“Not tonight, children, but we’re sorry for disturbing the peace. Hawkmoth and I will keep it down next time,” She turns her attention back to Hawkmoth with a sly grin, “but I can’t make any promises.”

Before the two heroes can react, the two villains disappear into the night eager to get home and finish what they had started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two just can't keep their hands off each other. The next prompt is Roleplay and we are going to have a little Gabeyura action!
> 
> Until next time,  
> KMA


	17. Let Me Be Your Fantasy (Gabeyura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Roleplay
> 
> Gabriel asks Nathalie to fulfill one of his fantasies, and she is only happy to oblige him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this was such a fun one to write. Doing this challenge has made me appreciate Gabeyura so much more. I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

“You want me to do what?” Nathalie leans against the headboard of their bed as Gabriel buttons up his pajama top. He lets out a sigh as he looks up at her with slight nervousness.

“I want you to kidnap me,”

“As Mayura, correct?” Gabriel nods as he walks over to his side of the bed. After receiving no other response from her, Nathalie watches his shoulders sag as he falls onto the mattress, a sign of defeat. “Gabriel, what-?”

“Never mind, forget I said anything,” He pulls the blanket from under him, covering himself with the intent of hiding from her. However, Nathalie quickly pulls him over and places his head on her lap, much to his discontent.

“No, no, my darling,” Her fingers gently caress his cheekbone and jawline, “please talk to me. Explain to me what you want because you said this out of the blue, and I’m just trying to understand,”

“It’s silly,” Gabriel buries his face into her lap, hiding the faint pink coloring of his cheeks.

“No, it’s not, but if you don’t want to say it all again, would you like me to recap what I think you’re saying?” Gabriel gives a small nod as Nathalie begins to scratch his head, "So, if I’m understanding, you want to roleplay with me as Mayura and I’m kidnapping you to have my wicked way with you,”

“Yes,” Gabriel’s voice is muffled as he buries himself deeper. “That is what I want,”

“Okay,” He perks up and looks at her with wide eyes.

“Wait, really?”

“Sure,” Nathalie manipulates the two of them so she’s straddling his waist. “It sounds like it could be fun,” Her hands pin his wrists above his head, her lips placing tender kisses down his neck. “Now, do you want it to be a surprise completely, planned down to the minute, or do you just want a vague idea?”

Gabriel lets out a groan as Nathalie moves her body on top of his, adding a delicious pressure onto his growing erection, “Some idea, please,”

“Okay,” Her teeth take his earlobe between them causing a small whine to leave Gabriel’s throat. “I’ll start planning tomorrow, but tonight,” She flips them over, so he is towering above her, “I’m all yours.”

“As I am yours.” Gabriel tucks her hair behind her ear before pressing his lips against hers again. Both of them tumbling into a sea of desire gladly.

* * *

Gabriel sits at his desk, tapping his pen nervously against the black wood. Today was the day that Nathalie said she would be carrying out his fantasy, and he was jittery with excitement. He hears the sound of the curtains faintly moving behind him. Snapping his neck towards the sound, he looks for the culprit, but there’s no one there.

“Hello?” He gets up, looking around with cautious steps but a menacing chuckle from behind him causes him to once again turn abruptly. There, poised on his desk in all of her grace, was Mayura twirling his phone in her hand. _God, she was good_.

“Hello, Monsieur Agreste,”

“Mayura,” Her purple lips quirk into a smirk as she motions for him to take a seat. He obeys pretending to be in fear of her as he lowers himself back into the chair slowly. Once he’s settled, Mayura hooks the toe of her boots through the arms and pulls him to her, effectively trapping him in between her legs, a place he was more than happy to be. “What can I help you with?”

“I think Monsieur Agreste,” Mayura runs the feathers of her fan over his cheek causing the man to shiver under the gentle touch, “I’m here to help you,”

“I don’t need anything from the likes of you,” He goes to reach for the silent alarm to call Gorilla, but Mayura catches his wrist, tutting at him softly.

“Tsk tsk, Monsieur, and here I thought we could play nice,” Her fan tilts his chin upward to make him meet her pink gaze. “However, it looks like you’re going to make this difficult,”

“I don’t…” His eyes flicker back between her face and hand, “I don’t know what…”

“Let’s get you out of here. I don’t want to be where you have all these fancy tools to call people and get me into trouble,”

“My wife will…” Despite knowing full well that Mayura was Nathalie, he still had to play the part of a loving husband. Mayura is slightly touched by his act so she smiles softly at the sentiment.

“I’m sure your wife will be fine, but I know all about your little fantasies, Gabriel,” She taps the trinket on her chest.

“I would never…”

“She won’t have to know anything about them. It will be just between you and me,” Mayura replaces her fan with her fingers, bringing her lips tenderly to his. Gabriel curses at how he immediately reacts to her touch, “plus, it looks like your eager to see what I have planned,”

“What do you plan to do with me?” Mayura grabs his wrist and pulls him through the window, carrying the fashion designer through the roofs of Paris.

“That would ruin the surprise.” Gabriel blushes as his mind runs through the many fantasies that he had come up with, and as if she is reading his mind, Mayura lets out a low chuckle. The two of them bob and weave through the Paris skyline to an unknown location, and Gabriel can barely contain his excitement at the suspense.

* * *

Gabriel’s gray eyes flicker around the rented loft that Mayura had taken him to. It had a modern sleek look from the small kitchen to the black wrought iron bed frame that he was chained to. He turns his attention to Mayura who is sitting at the island watching his nude form like a lioness looking at her prey. She has a cup of tea poised perfectly in her hand as she waits for the perfect time to strike.

“Is this your plan?” Gabriel feels his erection bob against his stomach, “Embarrass me until I give you what you want?”

“Oh no,” Mayura smiles as she sets the cup down before extracting herself from the stool. As she glides over to him, her costume transforms into a dark blue lingerie set with the full lace top connecting seamlessly with the sheer fabric floating over her stomach. The only other clothing on her is the lace panties that match the top of the babydoll lingerie. “I don’t want to embarrass you, Gabriel”

He watches her crawl over him with a sinister-esque smile, “Then what do you want?”

Her lips ghost down his body until her face is level with his cock, “I want to give you what you want,”

“My wife gives me that,” His wrists strain against his bindings as her pink tongue darts out, running up his length with a smile. “Holy shit,”

“Hmmm,” She does it again eliciting the same response. “Apparently, your wife doesn’t do it good enough,”

“Nathalie is…” He watches as her lips wrap around the head of his cock, his length disappearing into her wet mouth. “Fuck me,”

Mayura chuckles as she begins to bob up and down his member. Gabriel’s groans fill the loft as his head falls back onto the pillows of the bed as his only focus now is on the feeling of Mayura’s warm mouth wrapped around him. Every swipe of her tongue, every hollowing of her cheeks, and every slight racking of her teeth across the underside of his cock brings him closer to the edge.

“Mayura,” He bucks his hips, driving himself deeper into her. She hums in approval as she gladly takes him deeper. The small vibrations from that action cause another jolt of pleasure to course through him and Gabriel feels his end coming, “I’m going to…”

The sound of a phone ringing stops all of their movements, and Mayura pops up and turns her gaze towards the device. Gabriel feels a disappointment wash over him as he feels his orgasm drifting away. The two of them return their focus to each other with raised eyebrows. They had canceled every meeting, every call, and they had made sure everyone knew that they would be out of the office and were not to be disturbed. So, who would be calling them? Mayura untangles herself from Gabriel to the dissatisfaction of them both and walks over to his phone.

“It’s Adrien,” Terror runs through both of them at his son’s name. “What do we do?”

“Are you telling me that you didn’t plan for this? Miss I-plan-for-every-situation-no-matter-how-illogical-it-is?” Mayura rolls her eyes as she brings the phone over to him, pressing accept and putting the boy on speaker.

“Hello, Adrien, how can I help you?” The two adults exchanged worried looks as they wait with bated breath, hoping it was nothing serious.

“Oh, thank goodness! I was looking through security footage trying to figure out where you and Nathalie had gone off to, and I saw Mayura taking you! I was so worried!” Mayura’s face goes pale at Adrien’s words. She had forgotten to shut off the cameras before starting this whole charade. “Are you okay? Did she hurt you? I saw that she was trying to seduce you, and I figured she would be mad when she realized that it wasn’t working,”

“I’m fine, Adrien,” _I was more than fine before you called_ , Gabriel silently curses in his head at Mayura’s oversight, “She didn’t do anything. Just wanted to scare me,”

“Did she do anything to Nathalie? I can’t find her anywhere,” Mayura holds back a chuckle at her stepson’s concern but tampers it down when Gabriel glares up at her.

“Nathalie is doing errands right now. No need for concern,”

“I should call…”

“No!” Gabriel winces slightly at his tone, but god damn it, he wanted to get on with this fantasy of his. “I just got off the phone with her. She’s perfectly fine and on her way to get me. I’ll just join her on her errands. Don’t worry,”

“Are you…?”

“Yes. Just go back to school, Adrien, there is no need for alarm,”

“What did she want?” Gabriel could scream at his son’s insistence to stay on the line. He could feel his erection slowly going soft because the beautiful woman above him was no longer teasing him and keeping him on edge.

“I don’t know, Adrien, but I do know that I have to go. I have some pressing calls that I have to make,” Mayura smiles mouthing ‘ _you don_ _’t make the calls right now,_ ’ and whatever blood had left his cock was now back as he watches her lips move.

“Father, I…”

“Goodbye, Adrien. I will see you later.” Mayura quickly hangs up the phone and throws it on the bed next to them.

“That was a little harsh,” She gets back on top of him, gently moving against his growing cock.

“Like I said I have a more pressing matter,”

“I know,” Mayura rocks against him harder, “I can feel your more pressing matter,”

“So, what are you going to do with it?”

“That’s not how you ask,” Mayura runs her tongue up his chest, and Gabriel shutters as she gently blows on the wet trail.

“Please, Mayura. Please. I need you to fuck me,”

“What about your wife?” Her purple lips smirk as her tongue flicks over his nipple before gently biting down on it. Gabriel lets out a low groan, bucking up into her.

“She doesn’t have to know, right?” They both smile as she stands from the bed. Her back towards him as she hooks her thumbs around the waistband of her panties before sliding them down her shapely legs, giving him a great view of her ass.

“That’s correct,” Mayura turns to climb back over him, her wet core settling over his cock. He moans as her lower lips slide along his cock, coating him with her juices.

“Mayura, please,” He looks at her through hooded eyelids, and he can see that she loves hearing him beg.

“You’re such a good beggar, Monsieur Agreste,” She raises herself up slightly, wrapping her hand around the base of his cock to position him at her entrance, allowing only his tip to sink into her. Gabriel whines.

“Mayura, please. I need to feel your pussy around my cock,”

“Tell me how much you want it,” She keeps barely sinking down before pulling away. He strains against the restraints as he longs to take her into his grip and sink into her.

“I want it more than anything,” His eyes snap to hers. His last word barely above a whisper, “please,”

Mayura smiles and sinks down, both of them letting out a cry of relief as he becomes fully sheathed inside of her.

“Oh fuck, Gabriel,” He grins at her words, that was a phrase that he would never get sick of hearing. However, his grin fades as she starts to move above him. His jaw going slack with every pass of her velvet walls over his sensitive member. Her hands anchor her onto his body as she picks up her pace. Gabriel watches every one of her movements with fascination. From how her breasts bounced as she rode him to how his cock disappeared into her to how her face was contorted in pleasure. Everything about her was glorious.

The lust in them begins to grow until it is a burning inferno. Their orgasms becoming closer and closer. Mayura digs her nails into his chest. Marking him as hers. Gabriel feels his eyes roll into the back of his head as he feels the signs of his orgasm begin to reach their end.

“Look at me, Gabriel. I want to see your face when you give in to me,” His eyes snap back open, and look at her under his lustful gaze. His gray eyes resembling a storm as his pleasure begins to overtake him. One of her hands moves down to her clit, working herself to get to her own ending, and the sight is pure ecstasy for him. Gabriel clenches his hands into a fist, trying his best to meet her movements. Driving into her as far as he can before his balls tighten, marking the beginning of his end.

“Mayura!” Gabriel calls out her name as he arches up off of the bed, overcome with the overwhelming pleasure of having her above him. Her pink eyes watch as his face tightens as his orgasm washed over him, and for her, that sight is one of the sexiest she had ever seen from the man under her. However, her pace doesn’t falter until she is riding out her own orgasm. Gabriel lets out a series of small whines as she clenches around his sensitive cock, his name falling from her lips like a prayer as she comes down from her peak.

Eventually, Mayura collapses onto his chest, both of their breathing sporadic as they try to catch their breath from their intense coupling.

“That was everything I could have wished for,” Gabriel feels her smile against his chest before propping herself up to look down at him. She lets out a small whine as his soft cock slips out of her, putting a definitive end to this. “But I do have one more wish,”

“And what is that, Monsieur Agreste?” Mayura leaves a trail of soft kisses up and down his neck and jaw.

“Can I kiss my wife now?” Her lips crack into a smile as she sits up and pops the Miraculous from its resting place between her breasts. In a flash of light, gone was Mayura, and in her place sat Nathalie, looking just as beautifully sated. She leans down, pressing a kiss onto his lips.

“Did you enjoy what I came up with?”

“Very much,” He smiles against her lips as they continue to exchange tender kisses, “however, next time please turn off the cameras so Adrien doesn’t interrupt us,”

“Next time?” Her dark eyebrow quirks upward, and a blush appears across Gabriel’s cheeks as he begins to stumble over his words.

“I mean - I would like - only if you…” Nathalie silences him with another kiss.

“I would very much like to play with more of your fantasies, and maybe next time,” She starts to undo his restraints, “I’ll even let you help plan it,”

As soon as all his limbs are free, Gabriel pulls her close, rolling them over so she’s underneath him, “Maybe next time, we can do one of your fantasies,” His hand drifts down to her clit, putting a slight bit of pressure on it but just enough to make her squirm, “maybe the one where I’m Hawkmoth and you are a helpless citizen that has captured my attention,”

“Gabriel,” Nathalie moves to try to get more pressure against her clit, but he pulls away with every attempt, “please,”

“Or maybe,” Gabriel starts to move his thumb in soft circles, still barely ghosting her with his touch much to his wife’s dissatisfaction, “I’ll use that fantasy of you coming into my office late at night and me fucking you against my desk,”

Nathalie whines as he continues to spill out her fantasies to him, but when he gets to the one where he talks about dressing up as a priest, a fantasy that she’s had since her days at Catholic school. She had had a crush on one of the younger and very attractive priests who had come to teach her last year, and something about that crush had stayed with her. Of course, she knew telling Gabriel about that would come back to bite her, but thankfully, as he spins his tale, it was coming back to bite her in a delicious way.

She bucks up into him once he finishes fleshing out that particular fantasy and Gabriel smiles like the Cheshire cat, “So that’s the one you want. Noted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiggle waggle, Nathalie has her own fantasies. Maybe one day I will explore that, but I don't think it will be in this particular month. Mayhaps another one. Anyway, the next prompt is Teeth and Claws, and it's not particularly long...I didn't quite know what to do with it.
> 
> Honestly, I don't blame Gabriel for wanted to be pinned down by bird lady...I want that, too.
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos, they mean a lot.
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> KMA


	18. Don't Be My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Teeth and Claws
> 
> She shouldn't have tried to save him, but here she was and he wanted her to know he was desperate not to lose her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally caught up. Holy hell, has it been a lot of editing over the last few days. 
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

The heroes had almost gotten her today because of her foolish attempt to be his hero.

He couldn’t lose her. Not now.

His teeth dig into the flesh of her neck, she yelps in response, but her hips tilt up towards him, driving him deeper into her. This was not the time to be gentle. There would be plenty of time later, right now, he just needed to feel her. He needed her close.

He imagines that the brick of the building is digging into her back, but she doesn’t seem to mind. Her nails dig into his shoulders as his thrusts begin to come at a faster pace. Punctuating his need for her. He is nearing his end, and if the subtle squeeze of her inner walls is any indication…so is she. She tries to whisper something, but the mounting pleasure is causing her to forget her words. The pink of her irises disappearing as the words become sighs and groans.

He smiles as his lips cover the deep purple of her lips, silencing whatever words she might have said, their teeth clashing together in their hasty passion. Later. They had later.

They are spent quickly. Hawkmoth holds her close. Her face buries itself into the crook of his neck, tiny and lazy nips causing a tingle of pleasure for both of them. He brings her face to meet his, cupping the side of her face to her hands. A strange act of tenderness considering the rough nature that he had just taken her with. She smiles, snuggling into his palm.

His heart swells at the innocent gesture, but it also panics at the thought of losing her. Like he almost had today. Hawkmoth leans forward, exchanging tender kisses with his lover.

“Don’t ever be my hero again,” He screws his gray eyes shut, keeping the tears that are forming at bay, “I can’t lose you, Mayura,”

She’s taken aback by his words. They had a plan. There was a goal, but judging by his reaction, he was becoming uncertain.

“But…”

“No,” His eyes snap open and Mayura gasps when she sees the tears, “no buts. I can’t lose you; do you understand?”

Mayura shuts her mouth and nods. Hawkmoth breathes a sigh of relief and pulls her close, their bodies still joined. This was bliss, and he’ll be damned if he lets it go so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit. I was in love with Mayura the minute she had to come to save her trashman, and I have been in love with ever since. Tomorrow's prompt is Fan and Cane (this one is edited from the original calendar because, for some odd reason, yoyo and baton did not work for me XD) and it is a Hawknath and Gabeyura pieces.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos. They mean a whole bunch to me.
> 
> Until next time,  
> KMA


End file.
